Not Enough Love?
by Zygopetalum
Summary: From Mendol. After Persona had disbanded Nami is dating the charismatic diva Ray, but they have to make it secret. However, someone send their photos to media and soon news of Ray's secret love with a girl spreads across the country. Add to that, someone is trying to get Ray's attention which makes Nami jealous. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I wrote another story. It takes after Persona had disbanded, when Nami and Ray are a couple. Sorry but this one contain nothing about idol stuff. I just wanted to write AU story of Nami and Ray. Yeah this story is about Nami and Ray. But in this story I changed, a little, both Nami and Ray's characters.**

**I don't own any characters in this story. They're belonged to their own. Hope you like it. All misspells and mistakes were mine.**

* * *

**Not Enough Love?**

Chapter 1

_Ray's POV_

"Nami."

No answer. Bathroom? Opened the bathroom door she looked inside. 'She's not here.'

"Nami, where are you?" She went to kitchen but Nami wasn't there either. "Nami!"

'Where's she?' She had left Nami twenty minutes ago for she had to fill up the gas of their car. "Nami, it's not funny." She felt panic rising. "Kai!"

She entered their bedroom. She had checked before and Nami wasn't there. She was about to leave the room when suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her on the stomach and pulled her backward. She gasped but soon realize the arms.

"Nami."

"I told you my name isn't Kai." Nami kissed her back and leaned her head.

"For me you're still my Kai." She pushed Nami's arm away slightly so she could turned around in her hug.

"So you only love Kai huh." Nami said playfully.

She circled her arms on Nami's neck and stepped forward so their body pressed together. "I didn't say that. Why, is Nami jealous?" She decided to play along. Well two can play.

"Of course I am. You are mine." Nami said and leaning forward.

"Really?" She said skeptically. "I never know that." She leaned down but stopped inches from her. She felt Nami's breath on her skin. Their eyes still glued to each others.

"I'll tell you then. You. ARE. Mine." Nami said softly.

She likes the possessive Nami. Smiled slightly she closed the gap. She will never tire to feel this soft lips of her. She pulled Nami against her and enjoying their evening kiss. However, the sounds of her phone disrupted their kiss. 'Who dares to interrupt their time?'

She ignored the phone and moaned as Nami nibbled her lower lip. For her annoying the phone rings didn't die. 'She has to turn off the phone next time before do kiss or whatever with Nami.' Sighed she pulled back slowly but Nami placed one of her hand on her back head and pulled her back.

"Nami…phone," She said between their kiss.

"Ignored…it…" Nami said still closing her eyes and continued kissing her which she happily obeyed.

However the ring sound disturbed her mood and the urge to kill whatever person who has disrupted their kissing increased.

"Nami…I need…to answer…" She finally pulled herself from Nami. She watched as Nami sighed and pulled back her arms then walking away. The person who's calling her better has a good reason to makes her answer their phone or they are so dead.

Pull her phone out she answered. "Hello." She sighed as Sarikawa sachou's voice answered from the other side.

_Nami's POV_

Nami walked toward the kitchen decided to make tea for them. There's little time until their dinner. Ray and she are staying at Inn. It was fall now and they decided to take a trip to hot spring. Plus Ray had finished her tour so she had initiated their holiday for Ray. While Ray still continued her activity as Japan's top Diva, she has worked at moving company after Persona had disbanded months ago. Not that she gave up her dream as an idol, but she found lately that she didn't have be an idol to keep singing. For now she will enjoy her job and her life with Ray. To be honest she still feels insecurity sometimes, but Ray was patient with her. She's trying though, sometimes she will start the kiss or hug just like now.

"Nami, what are you doing?" Ray's voice broke her thought. This time Ray was hugging her from behind.

"Making tea." She said while poured the boiled water in two cups. She took the cups and turned around carefully. "Come."

Ray released her hold and followed her to the table behind them. Placed the cup before Ray she sat down. She cupped the cup to warm her hands.

Ray took a sip of her tea before turned at her. "What were you doing while I went out?"

"That's…secret." She took a sip before replied.

"Secret?" Ray frowned.

"Yeah, secret. But you'll like it." Nami sipped her tea and winked at Ray. She watched as Ray blushing deeply. "Not that whatever pervert thing you're thinking!" She could feel herself blushing too. Damn Ray.

"Nami." Ray pouted before took her cup and sipped the tea.

They sipping their tea in silence before Nami added. "I have surprise for you, but you have to wait after dinner."

"Surprise?"

Nami couldn't help but chuckled at Ray's quick change of expression. "Yeah, but like I said you have to wait." She put down her cup and looked at Ray. "Anyway, who did call you?"

Ray put down her cup before replied. "Sarukawa sachou. He told me I have meeting with the producer for my new single next week."

"Oh," She suddenly wanted to tell Sarukawa sachou to not contact Ray during her off day.

"But don't worry, I plan to skip the meeting anyway." Ray said shrugging her shoulder.

She wanted to tell her not to skip the meeting but there's knock on the door. "Yes." She stood up and opened the door. Two servants brought their meals.

"Your dinner Miss."

She let them in and waited while they put the meals on the table. "Thank you." She said when they passed her and closed the door.

She sat on her chair and took the chopstick. "Let's eat."

After eat the dinner they prepare for bath. Well enter the hot spring actually. They have their private hot spring outside their room. She had searched for a room with private hot spring because she had planned to give this surprise to Ray.

"Alright, I'll do some prepare. So don't sneak, understood?"

"Okay," Ray replied cheerily.

"I meant it. If I find you sneaking I won't give you the surprise." She knew Ray very well, she will undoubtedly take a sneak. Ray pouted but nodded her head reluctantly.

"Okay, change your clothes and I will wait you here." She looked as Ray disappeared to bedroom before opened the back door. It's dark outside for she turned off all the lights. She did the preparing quickly and changed her clothes. She had brought her towel and bath robe outside before so she can change here. She then walked in but closed the door so Ray couldn't see her surprise.

The certain person appeared wearing her white bath robe. Her long hair was pulled up. She brought towel with her. She was grinning like a child waiting for Christmas present.

"Ready?" She said as Ray approached her. Ray nodded her head. "Good. Now I need to cover your eyes."

"I'm exciting." Ray said as she put the blindfold on.

"Great. Now step forward. Be careful." She leaded her toward the door. Opened the door she took her hand. "Be careful."

Once they were out the room she took the towel Ray's holding and put it down on the table with her. "Okay, ready?"

Ray nodded her head and she took the blindfold off. She stepped beside Ray as she heard Ray gasped.

"You like it?" She's somewhat nervous.

"Nami…It's…beautiful." Ray suddenly turned around and hugged her. "I like it!"

She hugged Ray back relief. She couldn't help but smiled. "Told you'll like it."

_Ray's POV_

Ray pulled off the hug and looked around. There're many candles on the floor around them. There were even lanterns hanging from the maple trees beside the spring. The view was too beautiful and the efforts Nami had done for this makes she felt joy tears on her eyes.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." She said at the small girl beside her.

"Glad you like it." Nami said but soon looked nervous. "So, uh…let's in…"

"Um," She released her hands on Nami's arm and started undress but stopped suddenly as a thought crossed her mind. This is the first time they will take bath together which means they will enter the spring without clothes. Without. Clothes. She felt her cheeks flush. Not that they will do something, or…maybe…She shook her head. 'This isn't the time for day dreaming Ray.'

"Are you sure?" She turned at the nervous girl. She thanked God that it's dim light so Nami can't see her blushing.

Nami seemed to understand her question as she took a sharp breath. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." As much as she wants to see naked Nami, 'Oh, stop it Ray!', but she don't want to push the shy girl. Nami had changed slightly though. She was more confident to express her feeling, like hugging or kissing. However, what they was about to do now will cross the line they don't dare to cross before, who knows… 'Come on Ray stop it now!'

"I'm sure." Nami answered after a pregnant pause. "Well, this is…this is the…first time, so…"

She took Nami's hand and squeezed it. "This is my first too. We won't do anything. I promise." Or she will try. That brought Nami look at her, she then nodded her head.

Pulled back her hand she took off her robe. She put the robe in the chair behind and walked in the spring without waiting for Nami. She will make it to her.

_Nami's POV_

Nami watched as Ray walking toward the spring. She wanted to turn her gaze away but her eyes stick on the beautiful slender body of Ray. She let out breath she didn't realize hold it. 'Come on Nami, don't be a coward. You knew this will happen.'

Take a long breath to calm her body, why her body feels hot suddenly anyway, she took off her robe, put it on the table with their towels and walked in the spring.

She sat down beside Ray, took inches distance from her. The hot water didn't help calm her hot body down though, but she likes it nonetheless.

"I never enter the spring before." Suddenly Ray broke the awkward silence.

"Really?" That oddly erased her nervous. Turned her gaze at Ray she asked. "You never?"

Ray shook her head gently. "I've never been in hot spring before. Well I don't have someone to go with."

Somehow this confession makes her sad. Ray never told her about her family. Well she never asked either. She slapped her head mentally. Are you sure you're her girlfriend Nami?

"That's why I was exciting when you told me we will go to hot spring. Too exciting that I couldn't sleep last night. Stupid I know." Ray let out a small smile and turned at her. "Thank you Nami."

Ray's smile made her heart warm. She then decided to push her shyness aside. She smiled at her and turned away but her hand reached for Ray's under the water. Ray entwined their fingers. Ray then leaned down and put her head on her shoulder. Unconsciously she kissed Ray's head and leaned her head on Ray's enjoyed the hot water. They're sitting in the hot spring chatting about anything until they got tired and decided to walk out.

* * *

"Really, you never eat this before?" She asked her disbelieved. Every Japanese people know manju. She slapped her head mentally, of course, she forgot that Ray isn't everyone. She's Ray, the diva after all.

Ray shook her head. "I told you I've never been in hot spring."

"Sure but, you never eat manju?" She asked doubtfully. "I mean you can find it not only in hot spring."

"What do you mean?" She confused.

"Well, you can only find spring manju at hot springs area. But there's manju, not spring manju but just manju, in the markets or sweet shops."

"I told you before I never went to market or shops. If I need something they will buy it for me."

"Oh…yeah sorry I forget that. Anyway, you like it?" She opened another manju and bit it.

"Yeah, it tasted good. You should tell me earlier." Ray took the last bite of her manju.

"Glad you like it. Here try this." She offered her another kind of manju. She's happy that she was the one who taught new things to Ray. And secretly she found it's cute whenever Ray asked her excitingly. They have been dating for almost half of year but there are many things she still doesn't know about Ray, and vice versa. But she prefer slowly in relationship. They will know each other eventually, she thought. Little did she know that will not happen.

"You should wear your hoody." She said to the tall girl standing beside her. Ray was wearing her big sunglasses but she thought it wasn't enough. She's afraid someone will recognize Ray. Not that she's afraid everyone would see them together, you know L things and all. Because she didn't give a damn what people think about her love life. What she worried was Ray's career. Being the number one Diva one little thing can easily destroy her career, like gossips etc. Ray had told her that she didn't care, but as a good girlfriend she should worry, right?

"That's not necessary." Ray replied. "Besides, I like the cold air."

She watched as Ray stretched her arms. "I like too." She turned her gaze at the waterfall in front of them. The waterfall was big and tall. Soon it will turn to ice in winter. Trees leaves had turned to red or yellow. The view was beautiful. She's glad they had stopped here. They had left the Inn and decided to visit this area before go back to Tokyo.

"Nami…" She felt Ray squeezed her hand.

"Hmm…" She hummed without turn her gaze.

"I love you." It was a small whisper with three words but it took the breath away from her.

She turned her gaze and looked at Ray who's staring back at her. "I love you too." She smiled as Ray curled her lips up. Ray then leaned forward to kiss her but she stopped her.

"Ray, we are in public." She stared through the glasses at the black eyes of Ray.

"I don't care." She mumbled softly.

She couldn't say anything as Ray closed the gap between them. Ray's warm lips feels nice against her cold lips. She then hears some murmurs behind them. No doubt people were passing them now. Right now she didn't care as their lips moving together. Second later lack of oxygen forced them to pulled off. She caressed Ray lip with her thumb and looked at Ray's eyes. However their moment was interrupted as someone ran toward them and hit Ray's shoulder as he passed them.

She quickly grabbed the stumbled Ray before she fell down. What the hell!? "Hey!" She shouted at the running man.

"It's okay Nami." Ray's brought her attention back to her.

"Are you okay?" She helped Ray stood up and bent down to pick her sunglasses. It had fallen off as the moron man hit her.

"I'm fine." She was about to give her back her sunglasses when someone shouted.

"Ray! It's Ray!" Then there were people shouting and taking their photo.

"Shit." She grabbed Ray's hand and pulling her into run. She could hear they called Ray's name and click sounds as they took the photo. Damn it!

They run passed people until they reached the parking lot. "Open the door!"

Ran pulled out the key and she pulled the handle and get in as soon as Ray opened the door. Ray then started the engine and they left the parking lot.

Still panting she looked back if someone was chasing them. Good lord no one chased them. She turned her gaze at Ray as she heard her laughter.

"What's funny?" She frowned, still trying to breathe normally.

"Just, it's fun." Ray said between her laughter.

She chuckled and looked at the road before. "Yeah. But don't you worry, seemed they took some photos." Now think about it makes her panic.

"Don't worry." Ray said nonchalantly. She hummed but still feel worry.

They arrived at her house three hours later. She took her bag and walked toward Ray as she waiting beside the car.

"Thank you. Though you can drop me at the station." She said to the smiling Ray.

"No way I'll let you walk. Besides it's not that far." Ray shrugged her shoulders slightly.

She stepped forward so they were feet apart. "Thank you."

"It's me to thank you. Thank you Nami. I really enjoyed the spring." Ray leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She circled her arms on her neck. "I will miss you."

"Silly. You can call me anytime you know." She said pinched her cheek playfully. "You should go."

"I'll call you later." Ray said and gives her peck on the lips.

Nami nodded her head before replied. "Be careful."

"I will." Ray gave her a wink and walked around the car and waved her hand before get in.

She waved her hand and watching as Ray's red Audi sport car disappeared at the corner. She lifted her bag and walked toward her house, share house actually. Pulled the key out she opened the door. Inside she pulled off her shoes. She was passing the living room when someone greeted her.

"You are back."

Startled she let off her bag. "Hinata! You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?"

"What, I don't have class today." She then grinned widely. Oh she don't like that grin. "So…?"

"So what?" Although she knew what Hinata meant she decided to play a little. Not to mention she was embarrassed.

"Hmm…I guessed it went well then." Hinata then stood to her feet and walked toward her. She threw an arm on her shoulder and whispered lowly. "You two…finally _did_, right?"

"What?" She confused and looked at Hinata. She wriggled and smirked slyly. "What!? NO!"

She pulled off of Hinata and stepped aside. She fought not to blushing but failed.

"Don't be shy Nami. I won't wonder if you two did. It's about time you step to the second base." She pointed her finger at her.

"What base? No. I said no!" She tried to pass Hinata to her room when Asahi appeared from kitchen.

"What was no? Nami you're back." Asahi smiled as soon she saw her.

"Yeah, I'm home."

"We're just discussing about hmmph…" She covered Hinata mouth with her hand before turned at Asahi.

"No, we're not. And definitely not DISCUSSING with you." She pulled back her hand, took her bag and left her housemates.

"You know…"

She heard Hinata's murmurs. "HINATA! Stop it or I swear I'll kill your Rilakuma!" She shouted from her bedroom.

"Nami. Fine!"

She chuckled as she heard that. Yeah, they have lived together again although they are now walking into different paths. Asahi is working part-time job as a waitress at family restaurant while going to art junior college. Hinata is studying at university in law major, she also do part-time job at convenience store and sweets shop. Like her because of life they had to choose another path instead of being an idol. And she…well she didn't go to any school. She rather do working than study. But if you ask her if she wants to do her job at moving company for the rest of her life then she will say no. She had another dream actually besides be an idol. However she doesn't know yet if she could walk into that path. She never told anyone though, even Ray. Thought about Ray she had missed her already. She laid down on her bed and remembered their first holiday. She couldn't help but smile and feels her heart warmed inside.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you like it. Feel free to leave comment or suggestion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ray's POV_

"This is Shirota Ken. The producer for your new single." Sarukawa sachou introduced her the new producer. She looked at the young man in front of her. He was indeed young, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. He was tall and good-looking actually. He has sharp gaze but somehow soft.

Shirota bowed his head slightly. He didn't offer those stupid charming smiles every man did when she meets them. He was kind of intelligent bad boys in good clothes. Man in his case. Unfortunately for him he didn't get her interest as she only has eye for Nami.

"When can we start?" She can't help but wonder if this young man really is a producer. If she find he was an amateur and new in this world Sarukawa sachou will be so dead.

"If I get your schedule we can talk tomorrow." His voice was deep. He raised an eyebrow. Did he challenge her or something?

She gave him her famous dead look and answered. "Sarukawa sachou will tell you the time. Now if you have nothing else, I have something to do." With that she took her bag on the table and left the two men standing there. One sighed while the other was smiling slightly.

Who the hell did he think he is to challenge her. He didn't even flinch when she glared at him. 'Let's see how long he could stand her.' Smiled she walked down the hall. Staffs were looking down as she passed them.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she parked her car in front of a white house. Nami's share house. It was noon now. She had called Nami tell her that she wants to see her today. Nami has work though, but she said she will finish her job at three. She has twenty minutes until Nami come home. Come home. The thought makes she wondered whether she should invites Nami to live together soon since they are couple now. She had thought about it for weeks. It makes her smiling happily.

She pulled out a folder from her bag and took a piece of paper from it. It was the lyric of her new song. Yeah, she had written the lyric of the song herself. Sarikawa sachou had agreed with the lyric so she will compose the music together with her new producer, what's his name again, whatever it is.

She was lost in the lyric that she startled when someone knocked her window. She looked up and smiled as soon she saw the person. She put back the paper and folder in her bag and get out of the car.

"Hey, sorry you have to wait." Nami offered a smile.

"Not long actually. You had finished your work?" She locked the door and turned at Nami.

"Yeah. Let's go inside."

She grabbed Nami's arm and followed her inside. She walked toward the living room while Nami went to her room to change. "Help yourself." Nami shouted from her room.

This wasn't the first time she had come to Nami's house. Put her bag on the couch she walked toward the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and looked inside. Something got her attention though. There was a tap ware with something white in it. She took it and opened the cover. It smelled like…cheese? But it muddled and wasn't solid like a normal cheese. Shrugged her shoulder she put it back. She took orange juice pack and closed the refrigerator. Thought that Nami would need drink she took two cups and went back to living room. She poured the juice and waiting for Nami.

"Hey." Nami appeared from her room, she didn't change her clothes though. She took a sit beside her. "Found something?"

"I found juice, is it okay? I poured some for you too." She placed the cup on the table before Nami. "What was it in the tap ware?"

"Don't worry that's mine. That white thing? Hinata's cheese. Don't try to eat it." She took a gulp of her drink.

"Why? It smelled good." She said nonchalantly. Not that bad actually.

Nami put her cup down before mumbled something. "Thought you will say that."

"What did you say?" She couldn't hear what Nami said.

"Nothing. So, do you have something to do this evening?"

She shook her head. "No. Why?"

Nami scratched the back of her head. "Actually…there's place I want to take you to."

"Really!? Let's go then." She grabbed her arm. She will go wherever Nami take her to.

"Okay, wait here I will take my bag." She then rushed to her room and back with her bag. She offered her hand to her. "Let's go."

She took the offered hand and stood up. After locked the house they walked toward her car.

"Is that secret place of you far?" She inserted the key and started the engine.

"Not too far. I'll guide the way." Nami fastened her belt.

"Let's go!" she said cheerily.

She turned left then right and then left again as Nami told her. Honestly she didn't know this area. She only know Nami's house. After driving for twenty minutes Nami told her to turn left and then they arrived at their destiny.

"Amusement park?" She frowned looking at the big ferris wheel before them.

"Yup. I know you've never been to the park before. Come on." Nami opened the door and get out of the car.

Indeed she has never been to amusement park before. There will be many people in there. But if Nami wants to go then she has to come with her. Reluctantly she got out of the car and put on her sunglasses before followed Nami.

"Here." Nami pulled out a hat from her bag and offered it to her. It was a green man type hat, not like the hats she usually wears.

"Well you don't have to…besides it's not your usual hats…I thought it would better…if you wear hat…" She was rumbling then pulled back her hand with the hat.

"I'll wear it." She grabbed Nami's hand quickly and took the hat. She wore the hat and looked back at Nami. "How do I look, pretty?"

Nami chuckled before nodded her head. "Very." Nami offered her hand again which she took happily and they walked inside the park.

She's waiting as Nami bought the ticket. Nami had insisted that this time was her treat. Minutes later she was back with their tickets. Two bands exactly. Nami put the band on her wrist telling her that the band was her free pass. She never knows about it.

"So what do you want to ride first?" Nami asked her while they looked around. Their hands entwined between them.

"That." She pointed at the spinning cup.

"Okay."

They then walked toward the entrance. After waiting for minutes they finally enter the area. She dragged Nami to the pink cup beside them. Once they sitting in the cup she felt Nami reached her hand and held it.

"Tell me if you feel dizzy."

She couldn't help but smiling at her. Squeezed Nami's hand she replied. "I will. How long will this thing spin though?"

"Three or five minutes I guess." Nami said looked around. "Three. It said three."

Just three minutes. She will be fine, or she hopes. The cup started to spin. It was slowly at first and then faster. She holds Nami hands as the cup increased its speed. She watched as Nami laughing but never released her hands.

She closed her eyes as she saw the world spin-off. She couldn't help but screamed loudly. She pulled one of her hand and tried to hold Nami's hat. Finally the speed decreased and became more slowly.

Nami looked at her and laughed. Despite her dizziness she laughed too. Her hair was undoubtedly messed up now. Nami pulled her hand and helped her out of the cup. She felt her head spinning. Thank God she didn't puke, it would be embarrassing.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked worriedly.

"I would never ride that horrible thing again." She palmed her head tried to ease the dizziness. She pinched Nami's arm as she laughing at her.

"Sorry…sorry…okay what do you want next?"

"I want to rest for a while. I felt dizzy."

"Okay. You can walk?" Nami took her arm and leaded her to a bench beside the spinning cup.

"Wait here." Nami then run to the vending machine not far from them. She ran back with a bottle of water.

"Here drink this." She opened the cap and gave to her then she sat beside her.

"Thanks." She took the water and drinks it. She felt better after drank the water. "You want to drink?"

"I'm good. You want to eat something? My treat." Nami wiggled and smiling at her.

"I want ice cream."

"Ice cream? In this cold day?" Nami frowned. She just nodded her head and grinned.

"Okay. Want vanilla or chocolate or something?" Nami asked as she stood up.

"I'll eat whatever you buy."

"Even ginger?" Nami smirked.

"Don't you dare." Nami was the only one knows that she hates ginger.

"Vanilla then." She said between her laughter and ran off. While waiting for Nami she checked her phone. She frowned as she saw three missed calls from Sarukawa sachou. "What did he want?"

She closed the phone and put it back in her bag. She will call him later. She looked around the park. The park wasn't so big, yet there were many people come here. Most was family but there were couples too. Like Nami and her. Yeah they are couple now.

She turned around to see Nami was walking toward her. She brought ice cream in her right hand and something in her left.

"Here. I bought takoyaki too." Nami sat down and put the takoyaki on the bench between them.

She looked at the takoyaki. "It looks delicious. Thank you." She took the ice and feeding herself with spoon. "You want some?"

"You're welcome. Nah, I'm fine. Finish your ice first and we'll eat takoyaki."

"Okay." She honestly wanted to feed Nami. Sighed slightly she eat her ice. "So, how's you work? You didn't consider another job? Something that needn't power."

"I'm doing good. For now no." Nami said watching some kid plays before them.

"For now?" She asked. Nami nodded her head. "So you mean you will change your mind in the future?"

"Like that. Actually…" She trailed off and looked down at her hands on her lap.

"Actually?" She put down her ice cup.

Nami turned her gaze at her. "Promise me you won't scream nor laughing."

She nodded her head and Nami continued. "Actually…I'm thinking about…detective."

"Detective!?" She forgot her promise as soon she heard the word and said loudly. The kid and some parents turned their gaze at them.

Nami grabbed her hand and turned around. "Don't mind her." Then she looked back at her. "You promise won't scream!"

"You said detective. Why detective!? It's dangerous!" Once again she ignored the promise. What the hell is Nami thinking?

"Ray!" Nami leaned closer. "Say out loud again and I'll kiss you. Right now."

"Wha…what?" That finally silence her.

Nami pulled back and continued. "I said I was thinking. Not like I had decided to become a detective from tomorrow."

"But why detective?" She didn't scream this time. She was curious why Nami wanted to become a detective. Where the hell she got that thought from.

"Besides become an idol, I wanted to become a detective. I guessed too much watching suspense drama." She laughed softly.

"But don't worry I haven't decided yet." She glanced at her. "But you have to promise you won't tell this to Asahi or Hinata. They will tease me."

She didn't answer as she was lost with the thought about Nami be a detective. "You finished your ice? Look at you, such a child." Nami leaned forward to wipe her mouth and her hand.

That brought her back from her thought. She pinched Nami's arm hardly. "Itteee! What are you doing? That hurts!" She growled.

"That's your fault." She crossed her arm and looked away. "Anyway I want my kiss now."

Nami who's picking takoyaki stopped abruptly. "What? Here, you eat the takoyaki and I promise you will get your kiss."

"Okay, let's eat. Let's eat." She looked back at Nami cheered up.

"I feel like a mother now." Nami said before feed her takoyaki. "Good?"

She nodded her head and took the chopstick from Nami feeding her. She could feel people staring at them but she ignored them. They ate the takoyaki and Nami took her to ferris wheel. The view was beautiful with red leaves below them. Once they reached the top Nami grabbed her neck and pulled her into kiss. Nami tasted takoyaki, but she didn't mind at all.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

They back to her house at seven in evening. Asahi and Hinata were sitting at living room, well Asahi helping Hinata with her report.

"Hi Ray." They said simultaneously as she and Ray walked in the living room. Ray smiled at them.

"We bought takoyaki and yakitori." She said put the plastic on the table.

"Really!?" Hinata said forgetting her report.

"It's Ray who bought it actually." She added.

"Thanks Ray." They said at once again.

"Let's eat. Let's eat." Hinata started to clear up the table.

"How about your report?" Asahi asked.

"We can do that later. Besides the takoyaki and yakitori will be sad if we ignore them. I'll get the plates." Hinata put her paper work on the couch and walked toward kitchen. She looked at Asahi and shook their heads. She's Hinata after all.

"She's just hungry. I'll help her. Please sit Ray." Asahi said before following Hinata to kitchen.

Instead of coach Ray sat down on the floor. Months ago Ray would prefer to ignore her roommates but now they can sit and have meal together. She smiled and joined her on the floor. Hinata and Asahi came with their plates, cups, drinks and some rice.

"Sorry guys." She said and helped Asahi with the cups. She passed a cup to Ray. "You want green tea or juice?"

"Green tea."

She poured green tea and offered the cup back to Ray then poured some for her. She took some rice for Ray.

"Let's eat!" Hinata took a takoyaki and yakitori. "Hmm, it's good."

"Glad you like it." Ray said before took some for herself. "Anyway, you make the cheese yourself? I saw it earlier."

"You see my cheese? What do you think?" Hinata temporarily forgot the takoyaki. She looked up at Ray.

"It smells good like cheese." Ray replied.

"See!? I told you that was cheese." Hinata turned at Asahi and her. "Maybe we can eat with takoyaki, like mayonnaise!"

"That's good idea." Ray added.

"No!" She and Asahi said simultaneously. "We mean…uh…" She turned at Asahi.

"Uh…there's mayonnaise already. See?" She pointed at the white lines of mayonnaise on takoyaki.

"Well maybe next time." Hinata said and eat her forgotten takoyaki.

"…yeah." She and Asahi looked at each other.

'Next time don't let them enter the kitchen together.'

Suddenly there were buzz from couch. "Phone?" Asahi turned around. "It's Ray." She took the bag and passed it to Ray.

Ray took the bag and pulled out her phone. The screen showed Sarukawa sachou. "Excuse me."

She watched as Ray walked toward the entrance. She wonders who calls Ray at this time. Asahi's call brought her attention back to their meal. But once again her attention was back to her girlfriend.

"What!?...What are you talking about?...That's impossible!"

They looked at each other frowned. She was about to stand up when Ray entered the room.

"Turn on the television." Ray's voice sounds angry.

She looked at Hinata told her to turn the television on. Hinata took the remote and pressed the power button.

'There are pictures showed the charismatic diva Ray and a girl at Hakone hot spring. The source said the pictures was taken last week when the diva was taking her holidays. Also…'

Hinata switched to other channel. It was breaking news. 'The charismatic diva Ray was caught on kissing a girl at Hakone hot spring last week.' The announcer said.

Her eyes went wide as she saw their photos. She and Ray were kissing and they were running. Though, from the angle they couldn't see her face. Hinata switched to another channels but they all said the same news. 'Japan's big diva Ray kissed a mysterious girl.'

Hinata then pressed the off button. They stared at the black screen before she broke the silence. "What the hell was happening?"

"Someone spread our photos." Ray said didn't turn her gaze from the black screen.

"Who? Why now?" It was week ago, she had actually worried there will be news about the accident but after two days nothing happened. So she thought they had failed take their photo.

"I need to go." Ray said suddenly and grabbed her bag before turned around.

"Ray wait," She stood to her feet and followed Ray. She grabbed Ray's hand at the entrance. "What happened?"

"I…" Ray said without turning around. "…I don't know yet. That's why I need to go now."

"Where?" She felt worry rising inside her.

Ray then turned around and reached her hand. "I can't tell you now. But I'll handle this don't worry." She let out a sigh before added. "…I'm afraid we can't see each other for a while. I will find a way to meet you but…I'm afraid the paparazzi will follow me…and I don't want them figure out that you are the mysterious girl I had kissed."

She then added quickly. "Not that I ashamed or.."

"I know." She cut her. "I understand. And I'm sorry I had caused this trouble to you." After all she was the one who planned the trip.

Ray cupped her cheeks. "Don't say that. I don't blame you and I won't. Trust me I wanted the world to know that you are my girlfriend."

"I know." She offered a small smile. "We can still call each other right?"

Ray nodded her head and smiled back. "I must go now. Oh, I forgot." She searched something in her bag and pulled it out. She took her hand and put something on her palm.

A key. "That's my house key."

"Ray, I…" She looked back at her. She didn't know whether she should take it or not.

"I had thought for some times. I want you to keep it. You have my permission to enter my house anytime." Ray then released her hands and turned around but stopped as she grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

She held her and kissed her on the lips. Pulled back from the brief kiss she stared at Ray's black eyes. "Please be careful."

Ray staring back at her for a moment and nodded her head. "I will."

She followed Ray outside and watched as she gets in the car and drives away. She has no idea what had happened now.

"Where's Ray?" Asahi said as she entered the living room.

"What had happened?" Hinata added.

She sat down and sighed before answered. "She said she has to go somewhere. I don't know."

She's staring at her takoyaki. Asahi touched her shoulder. "We'll help whatever we can."

"Yes, I'll find the bustard and drag him to trial." Hinata said clenched her fist.

She couldn't help but smiled at this. "Thanks."

* * *

_Ray's POV_

Keeping the wheel with the other hand she pressed the dial button. At the first ring the person answered.

"Meet me at the usual place. Now."

Threw the phone on the passenger seat she tightens her grip and steps on the gas pedal.

* * *

**Takoyaki: octopus fritters; Yakitori: grilled chicken; Itai: hurt.**

**For Shirota Ken I actually take the character from Shirota Yuu, a Japanese actor. Love this man. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I don't own any characters in this fic. All misspellings and mistakes were mine, I did my best.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Nami's POV_

'_Hey, what are you doing? I miss you._'

She smiled at Ray's message. She was having her lunch at her office. Put down the chopstick she replied. '_I miss you too. Having lunch. Did you have yours?_'

She took the chopstick and continued her lunch. She hasn't met Ray for three days. After their 'scandal' Ray had decided to take distance, which she agreed. So they just send each other message or call. It seemed their news was the most scandalous news now. Everyone at her working place talks about it, even her manager. To add for that their news was in all television channels, in every news. There're still pros and cons, and people were speculating who was the girl Ray had kissed. Minutes later the reply comes.

'_I did. I'm in the middle of meeting with my new producer. It's boring._'

She could see Ray rolled her eyes and sighed. Smiling she replied. '_How about I call you after I finish my work?_'

She had finished her lunch when her phone buzzed. '_Sorry I can't. Stupid Sarukawa shachou decided we advance the video making, so I'll go to Miyakojima this noon. After that we'll go to Nagasaki._'

She frowned. 'Ray will go to Miyakojima and Nagasaki? Why suddenly?'

"Oi, Nami. Hurry up we have new stocks comes." One of her coworker called. Sighed she put her phone back in her pocket and cleaned up her lunch box. She will text or maybe call Ray later.

* * *

Meanwhile at the studio. "Can we focus on the schedule?"

Shirota's voice brought her attention back from her phone. She raised her brows. "What, I had agreed to leave today. We had discussed the making process too. What else do you need? I'm bored."

She looked back at her phone. Maybe she should call Nami instead of sitting in this room with this stupid people. She had missed Nami very much. They didn't meet for three days because of those stupid photos.

Suddenly her phone is taken from her and someone grabbed her wrist pulled her up. "What are you doing!?"

She stared at her new producer who's grabbing her wrist. He's staring back at her. "Are you out of your mind? How dare you!? Let me go!"

She tried to pull back her hand but his grip was strong. She could hear the staff who's sitting on the couch gasped. This man is so dead. No one touch her like this, except Kai. No one dares.

"Let me go or I swear you will never have your job anywhere." She snarled at the ungrateful man in front of her. He, though, didn't flinch and stared back at her. Instead of release his grip he pulled her toward the window and finally released her wrist. Her wrist hurts.

"What the hell…" Before she could scold this impolite man, he cut her.

"Look out." His eyes never leave her.

They were standing in front of window. The window covered from ceiling to floor so they can see the entrance. She did as he told and looked down at the main entrance. There were many people standing around the main entrance. Even from fifth floor she could see clearly cameras hanging down on their neck. The paparazzi.

"You see that. You are the most wanted person now."

She stared at him. His voice was calm but his eye tells different. "You are the number one diva in Japan. And now you are the most wanted person in this country, not because of your song, but because of your careless action."

"You are a diva. Act as one." He then turned around but stopped. He said the next words with low voice. "If you really care about that girl, this is your only chance, _Princess_."

He then walked toward the couch. He gathered the papers and walking toward the door. The staff followed behind him. He pulled the knob to open the door, but turned around and looks at her. "The flight is three sharp. Don't be late."

She watched as they leave the room. This was the second times she feels like she is slapped hard in face. Nami was the first person who did that, and now him. She wants to hate him for his rudeness. Yet what he had said now was right. Because of her careless she had dragged Nami into this scandal. There's no coming back now. She can't deny that she had kissed a girl. How could she say such thing to Nami. No she can't. However, she couldn't introduce Nami as her girlfriend either, as much as she wished she could. The public won't understand it, let alone allow it.

So the only choice was cover it with another news, to distract public attention. In this case, as he was implying to say, was her new single.

She walked toward the couch where Shirota had thrown her phone. Took the phone she dials her secret number.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

"Hey, I was about to call you. How's your flight?" She was sitting at the front veranda. She thought to call Ray, but if she calls inside the house her housemates, especially Hinata, will eavesdrop their conversation, so she sat on front veranda and was about to call Ray when the certain person calls.

'Really? That means we're soul mate then, because we think the same thing.'

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You watch too much sappy dramas. Anyway, are you in hotel now?"

'For the first question, it went well but I feel tired. Yes, I'm at hotel now. We just arrived.'

"Then why you call me, you should rest." She glanced at her watch, half past eight.

'Well I wanted to hear your voice. Why, you don't miss me?' She sounds disappointed.

"Silly, of course I miss you." Only Ray could turn her to this sappy person.

'Really? Nami's cute.'

She heard giggles. "Shut up." She heard Ray's laughing. "If you don't stop I'll hang up now."

'Don't! Okay sorry…so how's your work today?'

"Like usual, nothing special. You have your dinner?" This was their usual chats on phone. Most of it was their daily activity. Hinata had teased her, love-sick Nami which of course she ignored.

'I had sandwich before call you.'

"Only sandwich? You should eat properly. Moreover with your shoots schedule now."

'Hmm…Nami's worrying about me.' From her voice no doubt she was grinning now.

She rolled her eyes again, but blushing nonetheless. She decided to tease back. "I hung up now. Bye Ray."

'Nami!'

She laughed. Like she thought Ray's pouting. "I told you. You tease again I'll hung up."

'Meanie.' Her voice was cute.

"Anyway you should rest though. What time will you begin the shoot?"

'Shirota said nine.'

"Shirota?" Who's that?

'Oh, I didn't tell you? He is the producer for my new single. I hate him.'

Even she wasn't there she could see Ray's pouted face. "Don't mind him. Just focus on your shoot." That's what she could offer.

'I miss you.' After a pregnant pause Ray said softly.

She wished she could hug Ray now. "I miss you too. Have a nice dream Ray. Love you."

'Love you too.'

She cut the line and stared at the phone screen. Staring back at her was Ray and her. Ray was hugging her from behind and leaned her head at her smiling. The photo is taken when they went to Hakone weeks ago. She couldn't help but smiled at Ray's cute face. She missed Ray badly. She's never missed someone like this before. Yeah, Ray is her first love. And she prayed she will be her last.

* * *

At the first day they had shoot at beach. The paparazzi were following her wherever she goes and throwing many questions, most of it was about her mystery girl. She wanted to scold them to mind their damn business. There are hundreds actresses, actors and idols out there for crying out loud. But then she was the top diva after all and their news was keeping the top list for week now.

At the second and third day they had shoots at Nagasaki. They had taken shoot at Glover Garden and Urakami Church. She's glad the weather was fine, so they could finish the shoots early. After they finished the shooting she decided to go to shopping. She wants to buy something for Nami, and maybe for Asahi and Hinata. Disguised herself she went to some markets with her bodyguard, they had disguised too.

She was back to hotel at six. She has an hour before their live talk. For her annoying there's Indies Music Festival tonight and she has to attend the live talk. She takes shower quickly and dressed up. She decided to wear something simple so she wore black skinny leather pants, white shirt and black brown leather jacket. Simple but cost two months of office worker's salary. She had black boots on.

Finished the dressing she took her bag and phone and out the room. Shirota was sitting at lobby waiting for her. For her annoying, again, he will go with her, since he was apparently a new shining music video producer this year or whatever the staffs were talking earlier. He stood up as soon he saw her out of the elevator. They walked toward the waiting white limousine car at the entrance. As she had expected there were many paparazzo waiting for her. She had to cover her eyes with hand from flashes.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the hall. She actually enjoy the music festival except the live talk part. Undoubtedly the host will ask her many questions. This is definitely a suicidal act but she didn't have any choice. She blames Sarukawa shachou for this.

"Okay, thank you guys. That's cool really." The main host said to the cheering crowd. There were thousands people out there.

She felt her heartbeat increased. Soon they will enter the stage. She hates it when she feels nervous. "And now, please silence guys, now, we have special guest. The most wanted special guest."

Is that even a word? She took a deep breath.

"Relax. You just attend a live talk, not like you'll join a war or something worse." Shirota who's standing beside her said. She turned at him and opened her mouth to scold him but the host's voice cut her.

"…Shirota Ken, and the charismatic diva, RAY!"

It sounds like the hall will explode by crowd's screaming. She stepped in to the stage and if it possible the scream becomes more louder. There were flashes everywhere. She walked toward the host and sit down on the chair beside the host's chair. Shirota took the seat beside her.

"Thank you for coming Ray." The host said.

"It's my pleasure. I really enjoyed the music." She replied and waved her hands at the crowd, they screamed her name. Gradually she felt her nervous fade.

"Okay silence guys." He said to the crowd before turned back at them. "And we wanted to thank Shirota Ken for coming too."

Shirota bowed his head slightly before replied. "My pleasure."

"So, I heard you have shoots for your new single at Miyakojima and Nagasaki." He said.

"Yes, but we had finished the shoot today."

"Oh really? So you will back to Tokyo soon?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm sure your fans are waiting eagerly for your new music video. I heard, again," The crowd laughed. "…that this is the first time you work with Shirota Ken, is it true?"

"Yes, this is the first time we work together." She answered.

"What do you think about your team work?"

"Well he's a good producer." As much as she hates to admit it he is. "He understands what I wanted with the choreography of the video and he's very creative too."

"Wow you heard that guys." He said to the crowd which made them clapping. "How about you Shirota, what do you think about Ray?"

She wants to get out from the stage now. However, Shirota's answer surprised her.

"She's a good singer. No wonder, she's the charismatic diva after all." He laughed and the crowd joined him. "And, well, she's beautiful."

She turned her gaze at him just to see he's turning at her and winked. What the hell?

"Oow…another rival guys." The host said and the crowd screamed, mostly men.

"Anyway, I ALSO heard…ehem…" The host cleared her throat purposely.

Oh hell no. Don't you dare!

"…that you have ehem…secret love…" The crowd went wild, even wilder than before. "Can you tell us Ray, who the lucky girl is?"

She wants to cover her ears as the crowd screamed. Some cheering or whistling but some booing "Guys, guys, calmed down!"

Whose fault, idiot! At this moment she wanted to find out this host's management and make him jobless forever. Okay maybe not forever, Nami will scold her for that.

He then looked back at her. "So, Ray…?"

What does she say? She knew eventually this time will come, but she didn't prepare for speech. She didn't want to hurt her fans, but mostly she didn't want to hurt Nami. She will kill Sarukawa shachou for this, but after she finds some answers for this question from this stupid host.

"Hey, you planning to ignore the handsome man here? Why talking about someone wasn't here while there's good catch here." Suddenly Shirota said.

"Guys, the gentleman here trying to protect the princess." That makes the crowd laughed.

She looked at him frowned. He just looked back at her smiling and again winked. What was he about to?

"Anyway it seemed the time was over, thank you Ray and Shirota for coming. Good luck with your single Ray." The host grinned at her, makes her wants to punch his face.

"Give applause to Ray and Shirota Ken!" Soon the hall echoed by the crowd claps and cheers. "Thank you!"

She bowed slightly at the crowd and left the stage without looking at the stupid host. She felt Shirota followed behind her. She passed the staffs and walked toward the exit. Once she was out of the back stage room she turned around.

"What the hell was that?" She snarled at him.

"What the hell what?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Don't play coy with me. What. The. Hell. Was. That?"

"Just helping." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't need your help." Well that's a lie, just a little, but he didn't need to know that. "I don't remember asking for your help."

"This is I got? No thank you?" He smiled slightly.

"In your dream. Why, you like me?" She crossed her arms. She frowned as he laughed. What's wrong with this man?

"You can say that." He answered before let out a chuckle.

He definitely has no idea what she's capable of. She was about to turn around as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Listen to me carefully." The laughter had died and his face was serious. "I'm helping you because I work with you. I don't want my reputation be ruined because of your scandal. So, don't think too much, _Princess_."

He released her arm and smiling at her before walked pass her. What was that? She felt angry rising inside her, but at the same time the way he said Princess somehow brought something in her. What is it?

* * *

Thousand miles from Nagasaki, Nami was sitting on the couch watch the live talk. Hinata had insisted to watch the Indies Music Festival. She wasn't really paying attention but when the host said Ray's name it took her attention. Asahi and Hinata also called her telling Ray was there. She knew Ray was in Nagasaki, but she didn't say she will attend the live talk.

She watched as Ray walked in the stage. She's beautiful even with those simple clothes. Her eyes then went to a tall man walking behind Ray. The host had said Shirota Ken earlier, so that man is Ray's new producer. He's a good-looking man. She watched as the host asking some question about Ray's new music video. She was surprised though as the new producer praised Ray. It looks like he was…flirting?

It was for a moment she caught Ray's surprised expression. She _knew_ that expression. Suddenly she felt uneasy. Asahi and Hinata's gasped brought her attention back to television. The host was asking about Ray's secret lover. She suddenly feels the urge to punch that idiot for asking the sensitive question. She could see Ray's freezing. For her surprised it was Shirota who answered the question. With a joke.

He saved Ray.

She should feel relief, instead she felt the uneasy feeling grew bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank mayuki07 for the first review. Glad someone like the story. This is the update, hope you like it. For the questions I can't answer now, forgive me.**

**Again, I don't own any characters in this fic, except Shirota Ken. All misspellings and mistakes were mine.**

* * *

Chapter 4

She's listening to her favorite song, 3 Seconds by Persona. This song reminds her to the certain blonde that scolded her at their first meeting. The same person that had stolen her heart. She had changed a lot since. Well she keeps clinging to Nami but not aggressive like before, she blames Nami for asking her. She wanted to see Nami now. She miss touching her. The thought makes her grinning.

"If I don't know better, I would think you were thinking pervert thing now." Suddenly Shirota sat beside her.

Not pleased that her day dreaming was interrupted she glared at him. Plus he has no right to sit beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting." He pulled out the magazines from front seat pocket and read it. They were flying back to Tokyo with her jet.

She pulled off the earphone. "Go away. There are many seats there, why here? Sit there and do whatever thing you like and don't disturb me."

"I'm bored. They're sleeping so I don't have someone to talk with." He said without looking up at her.

"Then just sleep. You disturb my time."

"So you're thinking pervert things then."

"What? You…" She punched his arm. For her surprised her fist meets hard flesh. She forgot he has good-built body, no doubt it's muscular below the shirt.

"Hey," He looked at her rubbing his arm. He continued as he saw her expression. "What, am I wrong? See you're blushing."

"Not…you're business." She looked away, her cheeks flushed. Damn it.

"What are you listening to?" He looked back at the magazine crossing his leg.

"3 Seconds." She replied without turn at him.

"Persona huh. I like them too."

That made her turned at him. "Really? You like Persona? Don't tell me you're gay."

"Hey! Of course I'm not." He stared back at her. "What?"

"Nothing." She shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"I'm not gay!" He said loudly. Some sleeping staffs awoke suddenly. He leaned to her and whispered between his teeth. "I'm not gay!"

"Okay. Besides it's not my business whether you were gay or not." She tried to hold her smile. He's blushing slightly now.

"Good point." He turned his gaze to the magazine but looked back at her again. "But I'm not gay."

"Fine, you are NOT gay." She didn't bother to hold her laughter at his pouting face. He looks cute, but she won't say it.

After that they were sitting in silence with her listening to Persona's songs while he's reading the magazine. For her surprised she was comfortable with his company.

* * *

Nami was shopping with Asahi. Today Ray will back from Nagasaki and she plans to give her surprise. Ray said her jet, she still couldn't believe Ray has her PRIVATE jet, will arrive at two o'clock, but she has something to do at studio after that. So she will at home around six at evening. That's perfect for she plans to make dinner for Ray. She had asked Asahi's help and here they are buying vegetables, meats and the gradients need for her cooking.

"Eggs and chicken?" Asahi read the list.

She looked at their basket. "Check."

"Onion and parsley?"

"Check."

"Ketchup and butter?"

"Check."

"Okay, that's what you need." Asahi folded the paper and put it in her jeans pocket.

"Wait," She left the trolley to Asahi and ran to liquor corner. She eyed the bottles and found what she wanted. Took the bottle she walking back to Asahi.

"Wine? Good idea Nami." Asahi takes the bottle from her. "Masselina 158 huh, you have drunk this before?"

"No." She shook her head.

"No? Then how did you know this wine? It looks expensive."

"Hinata told me. Not really expensive actually."

"Hinata?" Asahi said surprised. "Nami, are you sure you want to follow her advice?"

"Well, I don't know about wines." She looked away embarrassed. "Besides there're many type of wine."

"Okay let's say we trust Hinata. But if something wrong call me and I will smack her head." She put the bottle in their basket.

She chuckled before replied. "She's so dead if something happen." She pushed the trolley and started to walk before Asahi grabbed her arm.

"Wait, aren't you under age?"

Great, she forgot that. "Uh, well, I'll let Ray drink alone." She cursed herself for being under age.

"Like she will do that. Just don't drink too much." Asahi patted her shoulder.

"I won't drink!"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone else." They was about to start walking when Asahi grabbed her arm again.

"Nami wait," Asahi then ran toward the liquor corner and back with something in her hand. "If you drink wine, you might need this."

Cubic cheese. "Thanks." She took the cheese and put it in their basket.

"Let's go."

They put the gradients on the kitchen table. Asahi had driven her to Ray's house. Between the three only Asahi has car, minicar actually. She thought to take taxi but Asahi insisted to drive her. Asahi didn't even ask why she has Ray's house key. She's glad she asked help to Asahi, if it was Hinata she will tease her to death.

"You sure you don't need my help?" Asahi said after drink a cup of water.

"Thanks but no. I have your note." She pulled out the recipe note Asahi had written for her. "Besides Ray's housemaid can help me."

They met the housemaid when they entered the living room. She forgot that Ray has housemaid in her house. For her surprised the maid didn't yell or scream, instead she smiled at her and told them to enter. Did she know her? Ray may tell the maids about her. That's embarrassing actually.

"Okay then. Good luck Nami."

She walked Asahi outside and watched as her car disappeared. 'Okay, let's cook!'

* * *

"Shit." She cursed. Her car's tire went flat. She wants to go home, take a bath and call Nami, but this shit happened. Pulled out her phone she decides to call her driver. Usually she will have her driver but recent days she likes driving herself.

"Tire's flat?"

She turned around to see Shirota sitting inside his black Nissan X-Trail. Why this man following her everywhere, is he stalking her?

"Get in. I'll drive you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Thank you but no thanks. I'll call my driver or maybe taxi." She turned back to her phone.

"And let the paparazzi come to you? I saw some at the lobby. Come on, I'll drive you. To your house or maybe to market near your house or convenience store or whatever if you don't want me to know your address." He tilted his head aside.

If it wasn't because of the paparazzi she won't ever ride in the same car with him. Sighed she walked to the passenger seat.

"Tease me and I'll get out the car." She said after fastened the seatbelt.

"Okay princess." He said and moving the car.

She needs to stop him calling her princess. She's no anyone princess, except Nami. She missed Nami. Thank lord he didn't try to start conversation during their riding. Even if he did she will ignore him anyway.

Twenty minutes later the car stopped in front of her house. She let him drive her to her house. She has no choice, it's dark now and she wanted to call Nami ASAP.

"Wow, do you live in castle or something?" Shirota said looking at her house. "Do you live with your family?"

"Do I need to answer that?" She turned at him.

Without waiting for his answer she opened the door and steps out. She leaned down and looked at him. "Thanks for the ride by the way." She then added when he chuckled. "Don't think too much."

She closed the door and walked toward the gate. She heard his car moving away. She pressed her car key and the gate opens.

She pulled out her key and opened the door. The switch was on though. Odd, usually the maids will leave at six. She closed the door behind and walked toward the living room.

"You're back."

Suddenly someone greeted her. Startled she turned her head and saw the person. "Nami! You scared me." She rubbed her chest and ran nonetheless toward the small girl sitting on the sofa.

She circled her arms around her. "I miss you SO much." She felt Nami hugging back.

"I miss you too."

She pulled back and looked at Nami. "I thought I won't ever see you again."

Nami laughed and pinched her nose. "Silly."

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you had agreed we don't see each other for a while."

"Why, you don't happy to see me?" Nami narrowed her eyes.

"No! I mean yes! I'm happy to see you…it's just…" She stopped as she saw Nami's grinning. "You..." She pinched her arm and stomach.

"Ittee…Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Nami grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to see you." She pulled her hands from Nami and stood up. But Nami's word stopped her from walking.

"Why, you have someone to call?" Her voice was small.

"Yes." She decided to play along, but surprised as Nami stood up and passed her.

"Okay, I'll leave."

"Nami, where are you going?" She grabbed Nami's arm to stop her. But Nami looked away.

"You said you have to call someone, then I'll leave." Her voice sounds…upset?

"I'm just kidding Nami." She pulled Nami to her. "Nami, what's wrong?"

Why was Nami upset?

Then suddenly the reason hit her head. She must have seen Shirota drive her home. Stupid you Ray!

_Nami's POV_

Yes, she had seen Ray with the new producer. She was sitting at the living room waiting for Ray. She had finished the cooking, with Ray's maid's help of course, and decided to read magazines. She was reading the magazine when she heard sound of car. She looked from the window and saw a black car stopped in front of the gate.

She had seen Ray's cars before. Besides the Audi she has white Toyota Alphard, blue-silver Rolls Royce Ghost, and black Phantom, she shouldn't surprise Ray has private jet, but she never see that kind of car. So it wasn't Ray's car. She was about to turned around when the car's light on and she saw Ray sit on the passenger seat. On the drive seat was Shirota. She saw Shirota eyeing the house and they chatted something. Ray gets out the car but leaned down and said something. She saw Shirota's smiling at whatever Ray had said. Looked at the sight she felt that uneasy feeling again. She didn't like this feeling. She then turned around and sits on the couch waiting for Ray.

_Ray's POV_

"Nami, it wasn't like you think it was." She stepped in front of her. "My car's tire punctured and he offered a ride. Just it, nothing else."

Nami's still avoiding her. "Is it?"

Seeing the hesitated Nami she did the first thing she thought. She leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Pulled back she stared at Nami's brown eyes. "I told you that I love you, didn't I? Only you in my heart."

She's surprised when Nami pulled her back into kiss. Nami kissed her hard, moving her lips on her. It's like she was marking her as her own. She didn't complain though, if it was anyone else she would feel offended for she wasn't belongs to anyone. But she's happy if she's belongs to Nami, and Nami to her. So she kissed her back hardly.

Soon their moaning echoed the living room. Good thing her maids leave her mansion at six. Even if someone saw them she doesn't care. After a week hadn't felt Nami, her kiss feels like toxic to her. Slowly she pushed the small girl backward to the sofa.

_Nami's POV_

She kissed Ray hard. She didn't even know why she did that. It's like she wanted the world to know that Ray is her. She moaned as Ray kissed her back and soon their kissed turned to hungry kiss. She felt Ray pushing her with her body backward which she happily obeyed. After a few steps she felt her leg hit something. Ray then pushed her body down to the sofa.

She looked at Ray's black eyes. It's like her eyes went all black. Ray straddled her and leaned down capture her lips again. Her hands automatically found its place on Ray's back. She felt blood rushed and her heart pounding hard in her chest. She nibbled Ray's lower lip and it earned her a moan. It made her wants to feel Ray's skin. She lowered her hands to Ray's lower back and slid her hands below the shirt.

She caressed the soft skin of Ray and heard Ray moaning in her throat. Unconsciously she pulled Ray down so their body pressed together. A bad choice as she feels her body heating, even more than from their heat kiss. She felt something rising inside her body, she then realized their position.

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh. My. God! She's making out with Ray on the sofa! Making out. On the sofa! She felt panic suddenly. She's supposed to surprise Ray with her cooking, not with kiss!

"Mmmaayy…" She pushed Ray up slighty. "…r-ray…" Finally she successfully broke the kiss. Ray staring down at her panting. Her lips were swollen red. By her assaulted. Wait, what?

"Nami…" Ray called her breathless, brought her back from her thought.

"Y-you, uh, we, uh…dinner…" Her heart still pounding hard and her brain seemed to have short-circuit that she couldn't make a sentence. Her cheeks felt hot, no doubt she's flushing now.

Finally Ray came down to earth and slowly pulled her body up. She tried to get up as well but wrong move though. Her knee hit Ray's made her lost balance and she fell down to her. Unfortunately, her other knee hit the certain part of Ray makes Ray let out a moan in her ear that sent a shiver to her. Suddenly she felt her whole body heated up and her breath caught in her throat. Mouth dried.

'Oh my God, nonononononono!'

* * *

She poured milk and take a gulp. Put down the glass she sat beside kitchen counter. She still feels dizzy after last night. The 'accident' keeps replaying in her mind. Ray suddenly pulled back and stood up mumbling something about shower. She too needs a cold shower to calm her…frustrating or whatever. Cursing that she wasn't in her house she went to kitchen. She splashed the cold water on her face. 'Damn hormones!'

Finally cooled down her body she takes whatever towel from drawer and wipes her face. They ended up eating her omelet in awkward silence. Like her Ray too didn't dare to bring up the heat session. Instead of drink together she gives the wine to Ray as a present. Ray hugged her cheerily but pulled back abruptly blushing. Couldn't have word to argue she let Ray's driver takes her home. They didn't even kiss or hug before she left.

She gulped the milk in one breath and put the glass down sighed. Even now she needs cold water. She poured another and drank it in one breath. She was pouring the third glass when Asahi approached her.

_ Asahi's POV_

"You're years late to get tall." She said to her small friend sitting beside the counter.

"What?" Nami asked confused.

"Never mind." She took her glass and poured some milk for her. Sat beside Nami she asked. "So what happened last night?"

Nami suddenly choked her milk out and coughed. "Are you alright? Be careful." She reached kitchen towel and cleaned the counter, while the choked person was wiping her mouth and T-shirt with tissue.

Put back the towel she asked again. "So?"

"So what?" Nami blushed.

Wait, why she's blushing. Oh. Ah! Something happened then, and Nami was misunderstood her question. That's why she's blushing and choked. She tried to hold her grin.

"I meant, did your dinner go success last night?"

"Oh…yeah. It's going well." She's now playing with her glass.

"That's great. She liked the omelet?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." Nami smiled slightly.

"Anytime." She smiled back. "Though Ray's house is big, too big."

"Ray's house?" Hinata entered the kitchen yawning. "What's about Ray's house? Wait, you have dinner with Ray last night, didn't you?"

Nami looked at her before nodded her head at Hinata. "I knew it!" Hinata cheered up suddenly. She rolled her eyes. She's Hinata after all.

"Speaking of Ray, you know the latest news?" Hinata took her glass and sit between them.

"What news?" Nami asked frowned and looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know either.

"Really guys, you don't read newspaper or watching news?" Hinata crossed her arms and shook her head. "That's why this country didn't show any development recent years, because young generation hasn't pay attention to the country."

She rolled her eyes, comes the lawyer-wannabe speech. She saw Nami rolled her eyes as well and asked Hinata. "Just tell us what the news is."

"Ray and Nami's news was still the most searched news. All over Japan." She stated the fact.

"I'm aware of that idiot." "You say that news?" Nami and she said at once.

"I'm not idiot. And that wasn't the big news I meant." Hinata's pouting at them.

"What did you mean?" She asked.

"I meant I'm not an idiot." Hinata answered her.

"Not that idiot." This time she's saying the idiot part.

"I told you I'm not an idiot." Hinata growled.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Could you please tell us what the big news you meant is?" Maybe she was over reacted. However Hinata's next expression makes her regret she had felt sorry.

"Come near," Smiling Hinata threw her arm on Nami's and her shoulder and pulled them to her. "You know that Ray and Nami's news was the top on every news and magazines and tabloids for two weeks right?"

They nodded her head as Hinata continued. "But…"

"But…?" They repeated her word.

Hinata decreased her volume and whispered. "There's robbery at Bank of Japan yesterday. And the news replaced Ray and Nami's news immediately. Every channels and newspapers talked about the robbery now."

"What's that have to do with Ray and Nami's news?" She asked confused. Everyday bank robber happened, okay maybe not every day but that wasn't the point now.

"You see, the robbery happened right after Ray announced her new single which also took public attention. And the odd things are, the robber didn't steal anything, nothing, and, Ray and Nami's news suddenly disappeared like vanished into thin air. There were no tabloids or magazines talking about it anymore. Didn't you find it odd?"

"You watch too much suspense. Nothing odd with big news covered by other big news. That happens every day in this country." She pulled off and stood up. "I'm hungry. Isn't it your turn today?"

"Oh no, can you do it today?" Hinata grumbled.

"No. Today is your turn. But I can help you." She shook her head and walked around the counter. Maybe they can have toaster and bacon.

"Thank you Asahi. I love you." Hinata put down her glass and followed her.

_Nami's POV_

Nami, though, didn't move from her seat. Something was bothering her. Hinata's explanation somehow sounds right. It's like the incident wasn't a coincidence. Or was it?

"Nami, can you bring the eggs." Asahi's voice broke her thought.

Shook her head she stood up. 'Too much watch suspense drama.'

* * *

**In this fic Asahi and Ray were same age, twenty two. While Nami and Hinata were nineteen and eighteen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update. There will be three more chapters to this fic. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own any Mendol characters. All misspellings and mistakes were mine.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"What do you think?"

"It's better than before. I like it." She said looking at the screen.

"Are you sure you don't want to use CG?"

"The church part? No. I like it naturally." She had finished her recording and the music video of her new single. Today was the last checking before they launch the MV and CD.

"Okay then. It's finished." Shirota said and everyone claps their hands except her. She doesn't do clapping.

"Well done. Well done." Sarukawa shachou came behind them. "The video was perfect, I like it too. Thank you Shirota." He shook Shirota's hand before turned at her. "Ray, congratulations."

She crossed her arms and looked at him. "We haven't release it yet, why congrats me?"

"Come on Ray." Sarukawa shachou said still smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"She's just shy." Shirota who's standing between them said.

She raised her brow and turned at him. For her annoying he just smiled and winked at her. She better get out from here before she explodes. She took her bag and walked toward door.

"Ray, don't forget the launching." Sarukawa shachou called her.

Rolled her eyes she turned around. "Did I ever forget _my_ own single launching?"

"No." He shook his head.

Her gaze then turned at Shirota as he cleared his throat trying to hold his laugh. Ugh, she hates man. Turning around she left the room. She will call Nami from her dressing room.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." She said to Asahi.

"You're welcome." Asahi replied and looked at her appearance. She's wearing her green hat and black frames glasses. Her hair tied up below the hat. "Good. No one will recognize you."

"You sure?" She looked herself at the mirror.

"Yeah. But you better avoiding people, and act normally."

"I'm acting normally." She looked back at grinning Asahi.

"Okay. Good luck. Call me if you need ride home."

"Nah, I can pick taxi. Thanks." She grabbed her bag and bouquet before get out the car. She waved her hand as Asahi drives away. 'Yosh, you can do it Nami.'

Ray had called her before telling her that she just finished her new single. So she decided to give her surprise with visit her and give flower since she was free today. It's stupid she know, even Asahi's surprised when she told her she wants to give Ray a surprise, but this is her girlfriend we're talking about. Besides, she likes to give Ray surprise. It feels exciting.

She entered the lobby and walked pass the securities and some staffs. Good think there no paparazzi today. It reminds her though what Hinata had said, indeed their news disappeared suddenly. But isn't it a good thing? It wasn't like Ray has something to do with the robbery, right? Must been Hinata's imagination.

She entered the elevator and pressed the button. She hopes Ray was in her dressing room. She had told her she didn't have any schedule this noon. She also hopes she won't meet Sarukawa shachou. Well, she's in her girl clothes so he won't recognize her anyway. Moments later the sound of elevator door open brought her back from her thought.

She was stepping out the elevator when she bumped into something and fell backward. Thanks God she wore pants today, well actually she wears only pants.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't see you."

Someone, she bumped into someone. The person she bumped or bumped her helped her up. "Here your flower. I'm so sorry."

She finally looked at the person and froze as she saw Ray's new producer, Shirota. No wonder she feels like bumped into something he's tall and big, in good-built way. "Are you alright Miss?" He said as he saw her rooted to the floor.

"What? Yeah…yes, I'm alright sorry." She took the flower from him and scolded herself mentally.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't pay attention to my way." He bowed his head slightly, he then looked at the flower in her hand. "You will meet someone?"

"Yeah, I…" She didn't have chance to finish her words as someone call her name.

"Nami. Why are you here?" Comes the perky voice.

"Ray," She turned her head and saw Ray's walking toward them. Ray's smile died though, as she noticed Shirota standing behind her.

"What are you doing there?" Ray asked him as she approached them.

"Waiting for elevator, what do you think?"

"Let's go Nami." Ray then grabbed her hand and pulled her walking beside her.

* * *

Shirota watched as the two girls walking toward Ray's dressing room. He frowned as a thought hit him. 'Is she…? Interesting.'

His lips curled up as he walking in the elevator.

* * *

"Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining, but what if someone recognize you." Ray said as they entered her dressing room. She locked the door.

"I want to give you this." She held out the flower to Ray.

"For me? Nami…" Ray took the flower and hugged her. "Thank you."

"You had finished your single so I want to congrats you."

"You're the best girlfriend in the world." Ray tightened her hug.

She chuckled at that. "Silly."

Ray pulled back and looked at her. "How about we go to café at second floor? For celebrating."

"Okay." She watched as Ray put the bouquet on her makeup table and took her bag.

"Let's go."

They walked out the elevator at second floor. They didn't hold hand though. She can't complain for they are in public now. Inside the building exactly, with many people inside. She followed Ray inside the café and they take the table at the corner.

"You want to drink something?" Ray asked as the waitress approached them.

"Café latte." She answered.

"Two café lattes and two shortcakes." Ray said to the waitress.

"What?" she asked as Ray staring at her.

"I just missed you. Maybe we should take the order to my room."

She laughed before replied. "Don't be silly. Anyway, when is your launching?"

Ray waits until the waitress who's brought their orders go and answered. "This Friday, at Imperial Hotel. I will stay at the hotel."

"Oh…" She took a sip of her drink. "One night?"

"Yes, want to come?" Ray's looked at her smiling slyly.

"What!? No!" She almost chokes her drink.

"I meant just for visit. What are you thinking? Hmm, Nami thinks pervert thing." She then laughed.

"Ray!" She scolded but lowered her voice as she looked around. Thank lord no one heard them. She turned her gaze at Ray, who's giggling now.

"Sorry." She said before eat her cake. "This is good. I want to feed you."

She chuckled at Ray's pouted face and was about to reply when her phone buzzed. "Sorry." She flipped it opened and answered. "Yes."

'Nami, sorry for calling you on your off day.' It was her coworker.

"What's up?"

'There's a change on the plan. The new stocks will come today. I couldn't reach anyone else except you. Can you come today, please? There's bonus for today. Please.'

She looked up at Ray. "I…Okay. I'll be there in ten."

'Thank you Nami. You're my savior.' He then cut the line.

"Is everything alright?" Ray asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry but…I need to go. There's new stock and they need my help."

"Then you should go." Ray looks disappointed a little but she smiled.

"I can ask my other coworker to replace…" She shouldn't agree to go.

"No, you should go. I'm fine really." Ray held out her hand to reach her but stopped halfway. "Really, I'm fine. Besides it's your job."

"I'm sorry. I'll call you later?"

"Um," Ray nodded her head. "Be careful. You need a drive?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." She wanted to kiss her cheek but again, they were a star and a fan now.

"Nami wait," Ray stopped her when she was about to turn around. "Excuse me, can you wrap the cake? And all the shortcakes." Ray said to the waitress. The waitress takes her cake and put it in the box with all shortcakes.

"Ray, you don't have to do this." She looked at Ray.

"It's okay. You can have it with your friends." Ray stood to her feet and walked toward the cashier. She takes the box and walked back to her.

"Thanks." She said and took the box.

"You should go. Be careful Nami."

She offered a small smile. She could see Ray also wanted to touch her. So she walked toward her and when she passed her she purposely touch her hand. She smiled as she saw Ray's smiling from the corner of her eye.

She keeps smiling as she walking down the hall. She was also happy to feel her.

* * *

She sat down back to her chair and eats her shortcake. Honestly she wanted Nami to stay. It's been awhile since they had body contact, after their last heat kiss. She feels her cheek blush.

"Day dreaming again?"

Suddenly someone broke her bubble. She looked up at the person and annoyed as she saw Shirota grinning. "Are you stalking me?"

"Don't think too much princess." He sat down to the chair before her where Nami had sat earlier.

"Stop calling me that. What are you doing here?"

"Like you I want to eat some sweets." He placed his right elbow on the table wriggled.

"Enjoy your time then." She took her bag and stands up but he grabbed her hand and pulled her down back to her chair. "What are you doing?"

"Why don't you play with me?" He raised his left hand and put a box on the table.

She frowned looking at the box. "Snakes and Ladders?" She looked back at him.

"Yes. Want to play?" He wriggled.

"What are you, five?" She raised her eyebrow.

"C'mon, I know you're free now. Just one round. Unless you are afraid I will beat you?"

She snorted before replied. "Fine. One round. Don't cry if you lose."

For her surprised she soon found herself enjoy the game. She will cheer up if she passed him or when his piece got to turn back. It's been long time since she plays the game. She used to play this game in her childhood. She screamed happily as her piece reached the goal.

"I told you no one beat the princess…" She pointed her finger at him grinning widely but stopped abruptly as she realized the words.

"Good day Ray." Shirota smiled and stood up. "You can keep it." He then turned around and walked toward the door.

She froze as suddenly her mind travels back to her childhood. To her past. The past she had tried to leave behind her.

* * *

"Ray is cool." Hinata said as they watching the press conference of Ray's single launching on television.

"Yeah, she's shining like a star." Asahi added.

She turned her gaze at Asahi frowned. Hinata might say that, but not Asahi. But she has to agree with her Ray indeed is shining there. Despite their 'scandal' news and rumors Ray still get the spotlight from media. Like today, the room filled by reporters and journalists. Rush of flashes lightened the room as Ray and Sarukawa shachou entered the room. Ray's wearing strapless dark blue dress. Her straight hair curled over her shoulder. Her light makeup matched her dress.

She watched as Ray greeting the audience and talks about her new single. She was relief the reporters didn't ask Ray about their news. Now think about it Ray didn't hold press conference to confirm the news. Usually entertainers will hold press conference when they have big events like married, divorce, retire, affair, etc. But Ray didn't do it. She wonders why.

* * *

'_Hey, what are you doing?_'

She stared at her phone smiling. She's laying on her bed after bath. '_Just out of bath. You looked beautiful by the way._'

Second later the reply came. '_You watched the conference?_'

'_Of course I did. Congratulations Ray._' She pressed the send button.

'_Thank you. I wished you were here._'

She smiled. '_Yeah, I wished I was. Well maybe we can meet tomorrow? If you have free time of course._'

Minutes later her phone buzzed. '_I have free time till nine. But don't you have work tomorrow?_'

Ray is free at morning? Thanks God she is free too. '_Lucky you, I have work from eleven so I can meet you before I go to work._'

'_Okay then. I'm staying at 906. I can't wait for see you._'

She chuckled and pressed buttons quickly. '_Me too. Have a nice sleep Ray. Love you._'

'_Have a nice dream Nami. Love you too._'

She closed the phone but keeps the smile on her face. It's nine o'clock now, maybe watching some sappy dramas not that bad. She then got up from the bed and walked out the room.

* * *

"Don't think you are a drink type."

Suddenly someone broke her happy bubble. "Seriously, are you following me?" She asked as Shirota sit down on a chair beside her.

"I just curious about the bar since they said the hotel have the best bar." He then ordered Scotch like her. Take the glass he raised it up to her. "For your new single."

She snorted but raised her glass and drinks the liquid. She feels the liquid passed through her throat. She doesn't really like drink actually. But sometimes she drinks mostly when she feel lonely. Just like now.

"Why snakes and ladders?" She broke their silence.

"What?" He turned at her.

"The game." She handed her glass to the bartender and he gave her another.

"Just wanted to play. I used to play the game." He said before took a sip.

"Used to," She drank half of the liquid and winced as the liquid burnt her throat. "Me too."

"Really? What a surprise." He laughed as she chuckled. "Well, all children over the world play the game."

"So, tell me. How old are you?" She turned at him. She could feel the alcohol started to clouds her mind. Her eyes became heavy.

"Me? I'm thirty this year." He took another sip. "Why?"

"Just curious." She finished her drink. "I never heard about you. You seemed aren't new in this job."

"Well, I've been living overseas."

"You live with your family?" She took another glass the bartender put in front of her.

"Yeah." He emptied his glass. "What about you?"

She took a sip before replied. "What about me what?"

"Do you live with your family? How old you?" He tilted his head as he speaks.

"Is this interview or something?" She took another sip.

"Speak for yourself, you're the one asked first."

She let out a laugh and raised the glass but Shirota grabbed her wrist. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." She tried to pull her wrist off but she almost falls backward. Or maybe she is.

"See. C'mon princess I'll take you to your room."

She shook her head and feels dizzy suddenly. This isn't good. How much she drank anyway, three? Four? She forgot. She felt something covered her shoulder and saw Shirota's jacket. He then pulled her up to her feet. Which failed since her feet feels like jelly. She's definitely drunk. Oh crap.

She felt her body lifted up. "How much you drink?"

She shook her head slightly. She better not shake her head, it worsened the dizziness. "Don't…remem…ber…"

She nuzzled her head at the warm flesh. This smell, she knew this smell, but where she had smelled it? She didn't remember. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

He put down the drunken diva on the bed. Took off the jacket he threw it on the chair beside the bed. He lifted her body slightly so he could pull the blanket and cover her. "You should eat more."

He kneeled down beside the bed and takes a glance of the diva. He moved strain of hairs on her temple. Who would have thought the charismatic diva can be this drunk. He can't blame her though, she has marathon recently. With her scandal and her new single. Apparently being the number one diva has its own price.

No doubt she will have hangover tomorrow. He better not come near her. Stood up he rearranged the blanket and turned around. But he stopped and looked back at the laying diva. She will kill him if she knows. He then kneeled down and kissed her temple. He walked out the room leaving the drunken diva sleeping peacefully.

* * *

906. Ray said her room is 906. She pressed the 9 button and waits as the elevator moving up. It was half past seven now, maybe too early but she wants to spend some time with Ray. Of course she was once again disguised herself. She can't make the same mistake. This is the first time she enter the hotel and it amazed her. She won't ever make it to stay in this kind of hotel. The elevator door opened and she walked out. She stood at the center of corridor looks at her right and left. Where's the 906 room?

There's information board at the wall in front of her. She looked at the board searching for Ray's room. The left side. She then walked to her left glanced at the number plates. The room on her right was 910, and 909 was on her left. 908. 907. 906!

She walked toward the room but stopped some feet apart as the door suddenly open. A man walked out from the room, he's trying to put his jacket on. He walked to the opposite direction so he didn't notice her standing beside the door. She quickly held the door with her hand but her eyes still glued to the tall man.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his face as he entered another room. It was Ray's producer, Shirota Ken. What was he doing in Ray's room?

She took a breath as the uneasy feeling she feels whenever she saw Shirota with Ray comes again. No, she trusts Ray. She shook her head and pushed the door open. She was greeted by a living room with luxury sofa, table and furniture. On her left was a counter bar. Her heart was beating fast as she stepped forward passing the living room. She could see the outside view from the big window in front of her.

There at the back of the room on her left was a king size bed. She thought for a moment to just leave the room, afraid for what she's about to see. But she steppped forward toward the bed. She looked up slowly from the white blanket to the person inside it. Laying in there was Ray, she's sleeping. She was laying on her stomach. Her left arm under the pillow, while her right under the blanket. Her black hair spreads over the pillow and…her bare upper back.

The sight like a knife stabbed right in her heart. She felt her chest tightened and her stomach ached. She stares down at the floor couldn't bring her gaze up. This isn't possible. Ray wouldn't do this to her. No.

"You forgot something? Just take it and leave me alone." Ray mumbled.

That's it. She felt tears come to her eyes. She turned around without glancing at her sleeping girlfriend. She pulled the door open it and stepping out. She didn't bother to reply as a man greets her. She walked toward the elevator and pushed the button. Once she was inside the elevator she lets the tears out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it. Again, I don't own Mendol characters. All misspellings and mistakes were mine.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Asahi was eating her breakfast while watched the television. Every news was talking about Bank of Japan robbery now. They said it was group of robber, however, all security cameras showed nothing unusual the night when the incident happened. That means it was a planned robbery of pro group, or there's inside person who helped the group. Besides the non-exist video record, the big mystery of the robbery was, like Hinata had said, nothing taken. They said the robbers intruded the office, seemed they searched for something. However until now the police couldn't figure out yet what was it the robbers searched.

One big news besides the robbery was Ray's news, but this time not about the 'scandal'. Ray's new single sales hit millions only in three hours after the launching yesterday. Just in three hours. They predict the sales will hit over ten millions at the end of the week. Her jaw dropped as she heard the news. That makes Ray is the top selling diva in Japan music history. She shivered hearing that.

Her stunning state broke as Nami walking pass living room. She thought Nami said she has work from eleven. She opened her mouth to call her but Nami walked straight to her bedroom. Why she looked upset?

Took the chopstick she was about to continue her breakfast when she heard noises from Nami's bedroom. She stood up abruptly and walked toward the small girl room. "Nami?"

She opened the door and watched Nami standing in front of her work desk. Books and papers littering the floor. She walked toward her friend. "Nami, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing." Nami said. Her voice cracked.

She stepped beside her and saw tears flowing down her cheek, but her eyes, there's anger in her eyes. "No, it's not. Nami tell me what's wrong." She touched her arm but Nami stretched her arms and scattered the left books on the desk then hit the desk with her fists.

They were sitting on Nami's bed, Nami's talking and she's listening. She wanted to doubt her hearing as Nami told her about Ray. Ray cheating on Nami?

"Did you ask her?" She still couldn't believe it.

"No. I don't need to ask."

"But you can't conclude without asking the person. What if you're wrong, they just a friend or coworker?"

Nami suddenly stood up and turned at her yelling. "SHE'S LAYING THERE ON THE BED, AND THAT MAN WALKING OUT FROM HER ROOM!"

She looked at Nami's shaking body, tears running down from her red eyes. "Nami," She stood up and reached the small girl. Nami pulled back from her but she reached her and pulled her into hug. Nami finally relaxed and soon she burst into cry. "I'm sorry."

She still didn't believe Ray would do such thing to Nami. They knew well the diva is crazy in love with their small friend. Ever since they were Persona, everyone knew the diva fell head over heels with the blonde idol. Ray would not cheat on Nami. But if she cheated on her friend she swears she won't forgive the diva.

She felt sorry for her friend. First their 'scandal' and now this. She knows Nami missed Ray badly. She stroked the crying girl's head. The two need to talk. Yeah, she will make sure they do.

* * *

Ray got up and let out a groan. Her head ached like hell. She hates hangover. Groaned she sat up and palmed her head. She was asleep with her blue dress on. Why she had slept with her dress still on? Slowly she remembered, she had drink with Shirota and she got drunk. Shirota might bring her to her room. Yeah, she remembered he held her last night and he came to take his jacket earlier.

She looked aside and found two glasses of water and juice on the coffee table. There's a note beside the glass. She stretched her arm and took the paper. '_It will help ease your hangover princess_'

No doubt it's Shirota. She really needs to tell him she wasn't his princess. She wasn't anyone princess except Nami. Nami…She looked at the table clock, 9:28. Shit. Shit. SHIT!

She fell asleep. Not just she was half an hour late for her meeting with staffs but she also forgot her meeting with Nami. She abruptly gets off the bed but lost her balance. She needs to drink first and takes shower.

She ended up one hour late for the meeting. She walked in the meeting room and ignored the glances toward her. She took a seat between Sarukawa shachou and Shirota. Sarukawa shachou in her stead apology and started the meeting.

She felt Shirota's glance on her. Without turning at him she said in low voice. "Shut up."

"O-kay." Shirota whispered back. From his tone she knows he's trying to hold a grin.

Her head still feels like crap but she tried to focus. After all the meeting is about her new single. She will call Nami after she finish the meeting.

They had finished the meeting. Her single sales hit three millions in a day. She couldn't help but smiling hearing the news. Shirota was grinning widely at her and wiggling his brows. Just for today she smiled back at him. She was happy, but there's one person she wanted to share the happiness with. Unfortunately, she couldn't make a call until night. She had a lot of live talk and appearances on TV stations. She called Nami after she arrived at her house but she didn't pick up. She tried five times but no success. She wondered why Nami didn't pick up her phone. She decided to send her message. However, until she woke up the next day there were no message or call from Nami.

* * *

Today she has live talk till noon but after that she needs to go to Monkey Pro. There are some papers she has to sign. After she finished the paper signing she went back to her dressing room. She lightened up as she saw the person who stood before her desk.

"Nami!" She ran toward her girlfriend but stopped halfway as the small girl turned around and stared at her. There's no smile or grin on her face. Her eyes were…cold.

"Nami…?" She took a step forward.

"I want to ask you something and I need you to answer me honestly." Like her eyes her tone was cold too. It reminded her to the angry blonde idol who slapped her when she tried to ruin Persona months ago.

_Nami's POV_

Asahi had insisted she talks to Ray. That's why she and Hinata dragged her into Monkey Pro this morning. She has no choice because her house mates threaten that she will stay at veranda until she agreed to talk with Ray. Traitors!

To tell the truth she may need this talk too. To release this pain. She couldn't sleep last night because the image of Ray and Shirota together filling her mind.

She looked at the tall girl before her. Her girlfriend. Part of her wanted to hug her to congrats her, but her heart still hurts.

"What is it you wanted to ask?" Ray replied hesitantly.

She found the word caught in her throat. "Did you…have relation with Shirota?"

Ray's eyes widened. "What? No! Where did you get that thought from?"

"So, you don't love him?" She clenched her fist to encourage herself.

"Of course I don't! What are you talking about?" Ray stepped a step forward.

For her part she took a backward. Hearing that she feels relief a little. "Did you…" She tightened her clench feels her palms hurt from the nails. "…did you…sleep…with him?"

Ray's eyes bulged with surprise. "Nami, what are you talking about?"

"Did you sleep with him?" She gritted her teeth.

"Of course I didn't!"

"Then why he was in your room that morning?" It feels like she will explode anytime soon.

"That morning…?" Ray frowned and then her eyes widened as the realization hit her. "You came to my room?"

"Yes! Answer me why he was in your room, damn it!" She couldn't hold her anger anymore.

"Nami, it wasn't like you think." Ray stepped toward her but stopped. "He came to take his jacket."

"His jacket? Why his jacket was in you room?" She felt her eyes hot with tears but she fought back the tear.

"I got drunk the night before. He helped me back to my room and he forgot his jacket." Ray said desperately. "It wasn't like you think."

"You got drunk?" It surprised her.

"Yes. He helped me back to my room and…" Ray trailed off and turned her gaze down.

"And? Did he touch you?" She gritted her teeth hard that her jaw hurts.

Ray looked up at her. "He…I…" She then looked down closed her eyes.

"You don't even remember, do you?" She took a step forward. "Did he TOUCH you!? Answer me!"

"I don't remember!" Ray opened her eyes yelling back, her eyes teary. "The thing I know is I woke up with my clothes still covered my body!"

"But can you tell me he didn't touch you!?" Now everyone passing the corridor will hear their shouts.

"You don't trust me, do you?" The tears finally flew down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare turn the table on me! You are the one who betrayed me!" She pointed her finger at her. She didn't bother to fight back the tears and let it out.

"I told you I didn't sleep with him!" Ray yelled back.

"But you can't tell me if he touch you or not! You betrayed my trust! You betrayed our love!" She yelled in one breath.

"I would never, ever, betray our love." Ray said softly between her tears, her lips trembling. "I love you Nami. I told you."

She feels sick. Her eyes blur with tears. Looking at Ray's tears she wanted to wipe those tears, but the thought of Ray with another guy pained her heart. If Ray says he didn't touch her she will believe her, and forget like it never happened. But she couldn't say it, and she can't forgive her for that. "You know what," She looked up at her. "We're over."

She walked pass her but she grabbed her arm. "Nami, please, don't do this." She's sobbing now.

"Good bye Ray." She pulled her arm from her grip and walked toward the door.

"Nami!"

Ray called her but she didn't turn back. She opened the door and stepped out. She didn't bother to hold the sobs. Her throat tightened and her heart ached. She kept walking with tears running down her cheeks. She paid no attention to her around. She walked toward the elevator passing a man with black suit.

* * *

_Ray's POV_

She leaned to her desk crying. The word Nami had said broke her heart into pieces. They are over. She couldn't believe it. Weeks ago they had spent time together, laughing and kissing. But now Nami said that they are over.

No, they can't breakup like this. She needs to tell Nami, she didn't and wouldn't ever betray her. She turned around to follow the brown haired girl but stopped as a tall man entered her dressing room. He wore black suit and black sunglasses.

"It's been a long time, Miss."

Suddenly her sobs stopped. Hearing the voice she feels shiver creeping up her body.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You think she would do such thing?" She asked the youngest member in their house.

Hinata tilted her head to left and right thinking. "Personally no, I don't think she will."

"I thought so. But knowing Nami's short temper and thick skull she won't take it light. What should we do?"

Hinata then stood up crossed her arms around her chest. "So she walked in Ray was sleeping with guy."

"What? No! She walked in Ray's sleeping on the bed ALONE." Now the image intruded her mind. She shook her head, no need the image.

"You said according to Nami's statement, Ray slept with guy which was the producer for her new single. Right?" Hinata turned at her.

"Exactly." She nodded her head.

"Then where's the guy? You said Ray was sleeping ALONE."

"According to Nami," Why she had to say it the way she did. "She saw the guy left Ray's room, AND, she saw Ray laying on the bed."

"Hmm…Did she say Ray was laying naked?"

"What? No, she didn't mention it." She blushed slightly. Why this girl had to say real thing.

"So, the answer is fifty-fifty." Hinata stroked her chin.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"The possibility whether Ray had sex with that guy or not is fifty-fifty." Hinata pointed out.

That's it, she stood up. "We are not talking about SEX." Oh my God she said that word, she felt her face warm.

"What do you think man and woman doing when they sleep together?" Hinata asked nonchalantly.

She smacked Hinata's head with the couch pillow. "SHE'S Nami's girlfriend."

"Aww…Fine. I don't say they have sex." She grumbled while rubbing her head. "I said the possibility."

"You implied!"

"Okay. Fine. Anyway, you can say they sleep together but you can't either." Hinata said sat back to couch.

"You confused me now." She sat back beside her.

"Here. You said Nami saw the guy walking out Ray's room and she saw Ray's laying inside the room on the bed. Not she walked in them sleeping together on the bed. That's mean they MIGHT sleep together. Or, they MIGHT NOT sleep together."

"So, you mean, there's possibility it's just a misunderstanding?" She looked at her.

"Exactly." Hinata agreed and then added. "But, to know the truth she needs to ask the accused."

"What if they lie?" There's possibility they can tell a lie, right?

"Since it wasn't a trial, then I will say, all decision back to Nami. This was a heart problem, then her heart will tell her. Do she trust Ray or not." Hinata said sipping her drink yoghurt.

"You're right."

"I'm genius right?" Hinata grinned wiggling her brows.

She rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Nami walking passed living room. She walked toward her bedroom. She looked more upset than before.

"Is that Nami?" Hinata said looking over her back.

It seemed they hadn't settled the issue. Or maybe it worsened. "We have to do something."

"What about lock them in the same room? They will make it out and after that maybe make out."

She turned at her raised the pillow.

"Just kidding." She covered her head with hands.

"But I think the lock in same room is a good idea." She said and sighed. She wanted they back together like before, now with the 'scandal' was solved.

* * *

_Ray's POV_

She stared at the white house in front of her. Asahi sent her message yesterday telling her that she and Hinata wanted to help Nami and her regain their relationship. Yeah, Nami had ended their relationship three days ago. She was really happy with their concerns. If they had told her three days ago she will jump in the plan but now.

What should she do? Will Nami believe her if she tell her the truth? Will they have chance to regain their relationship?

Shirota said they will have their chance. She had told Shirota the day Nami dumped her. He wants to help talking to Nami, but she said no. She knew Nami and it will only make things worse. She needs to speak with her first. Maybe after three days they can talk with cool-head. And maybe, they can have their chance.

Took a deep breath she pushed the door and get out the car. She will try to win Nami's heart back again.

She opened the front door, Asahi said they will let the door open, and walked in. She could hear voices from living room. Her heart was beating fast as she walked toward the living room. Asahi and Hinata were sitting on the couch while Nami was sitting on the floor. It was Hinata who noticed her presence. She nudged Asahi with her elbow and tilted her head toward her. Asahi then looked up at her and smiled. Then finally the person she wanted to see turned her head.

She watched as Nami eyes widened and stood up abruptly. Asahi and Hinata also stood to their feet and raised their thumbs before left the room. She then turned her gaze to the stunned small girl. What should she say? Hey? How are you? How's your job? Did you eat well?

It was Nami who said first. "Why are you here?" Her voice was calm but she could see glints of anger and…pain. She hates herself for brought the pain.

"I…" She took a deep breath. "I want to talk to you."

Nami looked away but she didn't leave the room. "What?"

She felt her throat tightened but she force the word out. "I didn't lie when I told you I didn't betray you, betray our love."

Nami say nothing, her gaze still on the wall beside her. She decided to continue. "I swear there's nothing between me and him. That night, he just helped me to my room. We didn't do anything. HE didn't do anything."

Nami still avoided her gaze. She felt her chest clenched. She hates it if Nami's mad at her. "Nami,"

"I told you we're over." Nami said without turning at her.

She stepped forward. "I told you he didn't touch me. He, didn't, touch, me."

Finally Nami turned her gaze at her. The anger and pain still flickered in her eyes. "Why should I believe? He's your producer. He may tell a lie. Or maybe you two lie to me."

"Nami, please, tell me what should I do to make you trust me." She felt her eyes teary but she fight back the tears, she won't cry tonight.

Nami stepped forward toward her. "I TRUSTED you. But you betrayed my trust."

"I told you he didn't touch me!" She didn't mean to yell but she got frustrated.

"You are not yelling at me!" Nami yelled back. "You don't have the right to yelling at me!"

"Nami, please tell me what to do. I told you but you won't believe me. I will keep telling you but you'll keep avoiding me. I know it's my fault, I shouldn't let him bring me to my room. I shouldn't get drunk in the first place. I'm sorry Nami."

"You know what I feel when I saw you laying there? My heart," She put a finger on her chest. "it hurts like hell." Nami stepped a step forward, her voice cracked. "It hurts that I can't breathe. I loved you, I loved you so much that it hurts to see you betrayed my love."

It hit her as Nami said in the past tense. "Nami…"

"Why, you're tired of this secret relationship?"

"Nami…" She wanted to tell no but once again Nami cut her.

"You had changed your mind?" Her tone rising.

"Nami, please…"

"You had changed your preferences?"

That's it, she knew where this heading. She closed her eyes as she got tensed. "Nami," She warned her.

"You preferred guy now?" Nami said with hint of disgust.

"Nami stop!" She couldn't hold her anger anymore.

"What!? That's true right!? You said you love me but when the photos spread out you changed your mind!"

"That's not true!" She yelled back. She clenched her fists.

"Really!? Then why you befriend him!? You never befriend guy before!"

She wanted to tell Nami the truth but Nami's next word pressed the button no one ever done before. "Because you thought he can give you the thing I can't! You are not different with sl…"

The room echoed with a slap sound.

"How. Dare. You!?" She gritted her teeth glaring at the small girl she loves with all her being. She didn't bother to hold the tears. Her body shaking with anger.

"Ray, I…" Nami looked back at her, palm on her red cheek.

"Don't you dare, say that to me." She said between her gritted teeth. She would never forgive anyone who said that word to her. Even if it was the person she loves.

"Ray, I…I'm sorry." Nami lend her hand to touch her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She let the anger took her. "Don't you dare touch me."

She hoped she can win Nami's heart back. She had hoped they would have their chance again. That they can reunite again. But she's wrong. She had lost that chance when Nami walked away from her. She had lost that chance when Nami had doubted her love. She had lost it that day.

She turned around and said the last thing she wants the small girl to know. "You got what you wish, we're over Nami. I won't come to see you again. And I assure you, you'll never see me again."

With that she left her ex-girlfriend and walked out the room. Shirota was wrong. She won't ever have her chance.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

Couldn't wait any longer, Asahi opened the door and walked toward her stupidest friend. She followed behind her.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Asahi yelled.

Nami didn't dare to lift her face. Asahi then leaves Nami to her, hopes she will bring some sense to Nami, and ran after the diva. "Ray!"

She looked at her small friend still looking down at the floor. "Honestly I wanted to smack your head right now. But since you're older than me I will give that to Asahi."

Nami still hold her gaze on the floor, but she could see tears flowing down her cheek. "Let's sit." She grabbed her friend shoulder and pulled her to the couch. She hoped Asahi won't explode, no one knows but when Asahi's angry she's scary.

_Asahi's POV_

She ran out the house. "Ray wait!"

Ray who's walking toward her car stopped but didn't turn at her. She trotted to Ray's side. She saw tears on her cheek. Nami stupid!

"Don't mind her. You know she has tendency to have her foot stuck in her mouth."

For her surprised Ray didn't argue back, instead she let out a chuckle and turned at her. "It's alright Asahi. We're over. But thanks for your help. Thank you."

"Ray," Ray's supposed to angry not chuckled. Something was wrong here.

"Take care of her." Ray offered a small smile and walked toward her car.

She watched the diva gets in the car and drive away. Nami better has good explanation for this. Clenched her fist she turned around and walked inside.

She saw her younger friends sat on the couch. But her gaze glued to the small one. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "What the hell was that Nami?"

She heard Nami let out a sob. Yes, she should cry now. "I…I didn't mean…to say that."

Hearing her friend's shaky voice she decided to shrugg it off and walked toward the couch. Sit beside the broken girl she pulled her into hug. "You are the stupidest friend I've ever have."

She felt tears come to her eyes as Nami broke in her arms. If Ray said they're over then there's nothing they can do to bring them back together. She hopes Nami can stand it. Well she made the choice, then she has to walk the path. She felt Hinata's arm over her. If they couldn't bring them together they can still be there for their small friend.

_Ray's POV_

She tightened her grip on the wheel. She couldn't stop the tears from running down. They're over. They are really over. From now she won't see the small girl again. From now she won't hear her boyish voice again. She won't ever meet Nami again.

* * *

She's laying on her bed. Her head was heavy and her eyes tired from crying. They are over now, Ray and her. Because of her big mouth. But it wasn't only her fault. Ray had betrayed her in the first place. She had betrayed their love.

However, deep down in her heart she knew Ray was telling a truth. She had let her anger and jealousy clouded her mind that she didn't look through Ray's eyes. Now she replayed their argument, the love, it's still there in her eyes. From their first argue in Ray's dressing room and their last argue two days ago, Ray's gaze didn't change. She hadn't change a bit.

It was her that had changed. She became possessive over Ray lately. She should understand Ray, she should trust her. But she didn't. The worst part is she said something bad to Ray, insulted her. The thought makes her wants to punch herself.

She heard the door opened and footsteps came toward her bed. She closed her eyes but she could feel they stand beside her bed.

"Nami, please get up." Asahi said. "You laid there for two days. Refuse to out, refuse to eat. You'll get sick."

She didn't open her eyes. They entered her room every day bring drink or some foods, she took the drink but she didn't eat the food. She knows she made them worried, but she needs some time to think alone.

"Nami," Asahi pleaded.

"Oh for Gods sake!" Hinata growled frustrated and second later her arm pulled up. "Get up. I know you are not sleeping."

She startled as her body pulled up forcefully. "What are you doing!?"

"Give some sense to your thick skull. Get up." Hinata pulled her out from bed and dragged her to her bathroom, she pushed her inside.

Hinata then took the shower head from the wall, turn the knob and turned at her. She looked at Hinata, eyes widened, then the shower and back to Hinata. "What are you doing?"

She stepped back as Hinata stepped forward toward her. "You need some cold water to wake you up from whatever state you are in. You know, there are two type idiot people. One is people who think they can't do anything, and the other one is people who live in their regret and refuse to see reality."

Hinata then bring the shower on her. She tried to grab the shower head but failed. "HINATA!"

* * *

She sat on the couch, hair wet, drinking soup. After Hinata's attack she ended up taking a bath after two days didn't have bath. She wondered why she didn't realize that she smelled. After the bath Asahi told her to have dinner. She ate her dinner like starving people. Well, her grief makes her forget that she was starving. Finished the dinner they sit on the couch watching television. She's watching while her house mates were studying. What kind of student studying in front of television anyway. She was about to stand to her feet when something caught her attention.

'Monkey Production, Ray's management announced this evening that the charismatic diva will hold a concert on next Saturday. Sarukawa shachou, president of Monkey Production and also manager of Ray said that the concert will be the last concert of Ray. He refused to tell the reason behind the concert. He also declined to comment about Ray's last concert.'

She watched Sarukawa shachou walked out from Monkey Pro building with many reporters walked after him. They threw questions but he just waved his hand and get in the car. The announcer continued with the news about Ray's last concert, he said the concert is non-profit, et cetera, but she didn't hear it as her mind went to the certain diva.

"Ray will do concert? Why suddenly?" Hinata turned at her and Asahi.

She wanted to ask the same question. Why out of a sudden? She knows she no longer has the right to concern about the diva but she can't help herself. She paused as the word the announcer had said hit her.

"Wait, did he say Ray's last concert? What was that suppose to mean?" She looked at Hinata who shook her head. She then turned her gaze at Asahi to see her leaning to the couch staring at the television.

* * *

I know Nami's being cruel here. But she's short temper and has a habit of say something without thinking first. Don't worry she will regret this.

Hope you like the story. There will be two more chapters. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the review. So, this is the new chapter. **

**For Ray's single I borrowed Run by Leona Lewis, cause I like the song, plus the MV is perfect for Ray's MV. It might be better if you hear the song or see the MV first, you know to get the feeling. If you can imagine that was Ray singing there then you're my best reader, but don't worry if you can't I still love you. **

**This is my images of Ray's MV: Miyakojima beaches. Instead of forest, Glover Garden. Last chorus, Urakami cathedral and Miyakojima beaches (sunset).**

**Again, I don't own any Mendol characters. Hope you like the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8

She stared at the night lights from buildings, streetlights and illumination. Now is winter and next week is Christmas. People were walking down the street, some chatting, some laughing and some just walking in silence. She's riding taxi toward her house. Today she had some work despite her off day. Yeah, tonight is Saturday night. However, not the usual Saturday night. Tonight is Ray's last concert night.

After their breakup six days ago she tried to live her usual life. Wake up in the morning, go to work and go back to home. It was her daily life for these seven months. Only one had changed. She doesn't have girlfriend anymore.

If you ask how it feels to not have girlfriend, she will say it feels free. She feels free. She doesn't have to call or send message every hour. She doesn't have to buy present or flower. She doesn't have to worry to befriend with anyone else.

But she will also say it feels lonely. She no longer sees her face. She no longer hears her voice. She no longer feels her touch.

If she honest to herself she had missed Ray. Missed her face, her perky voice, her soft touch. It makes her realize how much she feels for Ray, and how stupid she is to let her go. Sadly, there's nothing she can do now.

They said the concert is Ray's last concert. There's no explanation from Ray or her management. She wondered what was that mean. Is that mean Ray will retire from music industry? Why this suddenly, after her hit new single? Has it something to do with their breakup?

She then remembered the night when Persona had their last performance. She didn't say it back there, but she felt sad. Since they had sung together, practiced together, cried and laughed together, and Persona has become part of her life. But that night at the stage looking at their fans singing their song, she was happy. And she felt joy even though it was her last performance because there was a pair of black eyes that looking at her, listened to her last song.

Ray.

She leaned back from window and sat up. "Turn back please."

She got out the taxi and ran toward the stadium. It's chilly outside yet there're thousands people outside the stadium. Since it was Ray's last concert, not to mention it's free, her fans from all over Japan came to see the concert. There's no way she can enter the stadium. Besides she's forty minutes late. What should she do?

She's about to check the other gateway when someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth. What the hell!?

* * *

"Finished."

Her hair stylist took the last pin from her hair. Her hair curled and falling over her shoulder. She took a look at the mirror before stood up. After this she will sing the last song, her new single, her hittest single. And then she will over her career with her hit single. Sadly.

"You look beautiful."

She turned around to see Shirota entered the dressing room. She smiled back. "Thanks."

"You ready?" He stood beside her.

She inhaled before nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He took a step froward toward her. "Ray, you don't have to do this." Shirota said looking at her.

She smiled a little before reply. "I have to." She has to do this. There's no other choice.

"What about her? Did you tell her?"

At the mention of the certain small girl her chest tightened. As she had said that night she didn't come to see Nami, she didn't call her either. Like she said they are over. She looked up at him and shook her head. "No. It's best this way."

"Ray,"

"Don't let her know. Please."

Shirota stepped forward and pulled her into hug. "I'm sorry Ray. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Suddenly the cover pulled off and someone pushed her back. She fell to floor but stood up quickly and turned around to see three men with black suits walking toward the door.

Oh hell no. "Hey!"

She's late, they closed the door. She turned the knob, but it's locked. Shit.

"Hey! Let me out!" She banged the door with her fist. "Hey!"

"Someone help me! Help!"

She kicked the door but winced. "Shit!"

She was about to bang the door when she heard screams. She turned around and for the first time she eyed the room. There's nothing in the room beside some chairs in front of big glass. Window.

She forgets the door and walked toward the window and heard people screaming the name she won't forget for the rest of her life. Then she realized that she was in VIP room. That means she could see Ray from close. Her heart beats fast as she walked toward the big window. She got goose bumps as she saw the sea of people. They screamed Ray's name. Suddenly the light went off and everyone was silence. Small white dots appeared at the big screen behind the stage. It twinkled like stars, as the music plays it changed to the image of space. Thousands of planets and stars, and black space and its smoke-like colorful galaxy. Suddenly a white spotlight directed to the stage.

There on the stage was Ray. She's wearing a luxury bluish silver elegant long strapless dress. Her hair curled over her shoulder. She looks beautiful. The sight took her breath away. She had missed that person.

Ray raised the mic and started to sing.

**_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done  
_**

_Ray's POV_

She raised her gaze looked at the thousands people in front of her. She couldn't help but wonder if the certain small girl is watching her now. She's struggling with her feeling. Part of her still couldn't forgive her for saying such word and for doubting her love, but she can't deny that she still loves her either. Her proud tells her to forget her but her heart tells the opposite.

'If you were there, did you hear my song?'

**_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_**

**_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear_**

'Can you hear me?'

**_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do_**

She couldn't believe she sing this song for their goodbye. She feels tears in her eyes.

_Nami's POV_

She can't move. It's like her song was magic that hold her body. She watched as Ray sing from her soul. And it brings tears to her eyes.

**_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear_**

**_Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak, I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_**

She closed her eyes as Ray sang the chorus. Her voice was beautiful. If it's the last time she will hear her voice, she wants to feel her through her voice. For the last time.

_Ray's POV_

'You said that your heart hurt like hell and forever I will blame myself for bring that pain to you. But you also hurt mine. You said the unforgivable word to me. You broke my heart that I don't know if I could get up again.'

'I hate you for saying such word. And I hate myself for still loving you.'

She put all her emotion and passion as she sang the last chorus.

**_Light up, light up (Light up, light up)  
As if you have a choice (As if you have a choice)  
Even…even… (Even if you cannot hear my voice)  
I'll be right beside you, dear… (I'll be right beside you, dear)_**

**_Louder… (Louder, louder)  
And we'll run for our lives (And we'll run for our lives)  
I can hardly speak, I understand (I can hardly speak, I understand)  
Why you can't raise your voice to…(Why you can't raise your voice to say)_**

She sang the last part and tilted her head. There. Behind the glass standing the person she's singing the song for. She's listening to her song. For moment it feels like the time stopped moving. It's just them in the world, their world. Even from this distance she can see her eyes. Despite a tear that slowly streaming down her cheek she smiled a little.

'Good bye Nami.'

_Nami's POV_

She looked at the beautiful diva sang the last chorus. She shivered as she listened to the last part and let the tears out. And then Ray raised her head.

Her eyes met the black eyes. She felt as if the world stopped spinning and it's just her and Ray in there.

'I am sorry Ray. I am sorry I had doubted your love. If it's possible please forgive me.'

* * *

She eyed the stadium. They are her fans, from all over Japan. They screamed her name. She smiled and waved her hands. She'll miss this view. She feels tears come to her eyes again. No, she can't cry now. She'll make this last performance of her be memorable. She then took a deep inhale.

"Wow," She let out a chuckle. "Firstly, I would like to thank you for coming tonight." She smiled as the crowd cheered and called her name.

"Thank you." She exhaled and took a breath. "Honestly, I didn't expect this much people." She laughed as the crowd laughing.

"Anyway, I know you all must wondering about this sudden concert." She looked at the silent crowd. After took a deep breath she continued. "Well actually, with this concert I want to end my music career. This is my last concert."

Every one gasped and slowly the stadium echoed with crowd's cry. They're calling her name. Saw this makes her heart clenched. She cleared her throat and raised the mic. "These eight years was the best time in my life. I will remember it for the rest of my life."

"Singing is my life. Through sing I can see the outside world. I can express myself, and be myself."

"Through sing I can feel the feeling being the number one and all the prices followed."

"Through sing I can have _friends_, although we never chat directly." She let out a chuckle. "But I know they are always there for me. _You all_ always there for me, listen to my song. And that was the greatest gift for a singer."

"Through sing I also meet some precious people I've never had in my life. Although I won't ever see them again, I wish wherever they are they can hear my voice."

_She_ can hear my voice.

"Thank you very much for your support in these eight years." She put her hand on her chest and bowed toward the crowd.

Usually she doesn't do a bow. But this time she wanted her fans to know how precious they are for her. She tried hard to keep the tears at bay.

She raised her head and waved her hand smiling. Now everyone in the stadium was crying and the flashes were everywhere. Outsider may thought there was funeral or something inside the stadium. She waved both of her hands, bowed slightly then walked toward the back stage. Hearing the crowd calling her name she couldn't hold her tears any longer.

She walked toward the backstage room, handed the staff her mic. She watched as Sarukawa shachou walked toward her. He's busy wiping his nose with handkerchief. Another time she will give him her famous harsh speech. However, as much as she hates to admit it he is her manager and he also has big part in her career. So for today, for the last time, she won't make harsh comment. But she won't hug him either.

"Ray," He put his glasses on and looked at her. "That was incredible."

"Thanks." She tried be nice for the last time.

"Anyway you should go. Come on." Sarukawa shachou turned around and beckoned her to follow him.

* * *

"You got the girl?"

"Yes Sir. She's in right VIP room. What should we do?" The man with black suits said.

"Good. You can unlock the door now and let her go. Thank you for the help."

"Anytime Sir." The man bowed and turned around. The other two men followed behind.

He looked at the three men walked down the hall and let out a breath "Think fast Nami."

"Shirota, let's go."

He turned around to see Sarukawa shachou and Ray walking toward him.

"You better go now. Take the back exit." Sarukawa shachou said as they approached him.

They decided to take Ray out the stadium immediately after the concert, to prevent any chaos. Instead of use Ray's Alphard they decided to use his car. That way no one will know the diva had left the stadium, besides no one will recognize his car. Plus this way they didn't need bodyguard for them will catch paparazzi's attention.

He nodded his head and turned his gaze at Ray. "Let's go."

They started walk down the hall but Ray stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Find good idol, and I meant the real idol." She said to Sarukawa shachou and turned on her heels. He bowed slightly toward Sarukawa shachou and followed the diva.

* * *

Sarukawa shachou watched as his most precious diva walked down the hall and smiled slightly. That was Ray's words of thank you. "Goodbye Ray."

He then turned around and walked to the opposite direction. There were many things he has to do, and with many things he meant MANY things.

* * *

Nami's standing there numbness. They said the concert was Ray's last, but hearing the word from the diva herself, it brought pain in her.

She will not hear Ray's voice again. Indeed there're many CDs of her and she can hear her voice from TV or radio, but it wasn't her real voice.

She knows she has no right to feel sad, they have broken up, yet the thought of not hearing Ray's voice clenched her heart. It hurts more than she thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope you like it. Feel free to leave comment or suggestion.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter. **

**I know I changed both Nami and Ray characters here, but I really need to change them. As I said I wanted to write AU story of them, since there are amazing fics of Mendol about idol stuff out there, so I decided to write in alternate universe. And I'm sorry for the lack of humor.**

**Okay, I hope you like the story. All misspells and mistakes were mine. I don't own any characters of Mendol.**

* * *

Chapter 9

This morning they eat their breakfast in silence. Like her, Asahi and Hinata also were so shocked that the diva decided to retire. She's only twenty-two. With her talent it was a shame. After Ray announced her retire she finds herself couldn't move. It was when a man with black suit touched her shoulder that broke her from her numbness. She didn't bother to yell at the man who was no doubt the man that kidnapped her. Her mind was empty. She walked down the hall filled by many staffs and securities running pass her. She walked toward the crowded exit door. People around her were crying, like her, except she didn't let out a cry. It took forty minutes until finally she could get out the stadium. She just walked without any direction, just brought her legs moving forward. After walked for like an hour she got taxi and went home.

She drank her milk and stood up, brought her plates to sink. They ate their breakfast in kitchen counter for they don't want to turn the TV on. Every channels and news were talking about Ray. She once again got the spotlight.

Finished the dishes she turned around at her house mates. "I'll back before evening."

She then took her bag and walked outside. She's passing the gate when she noticed a black car parked in front of their house. A man was leaning on the car. When he noticed her he took his sunglasses off and approached her.

The man was Shirota Ken. What was he doing here? Why did he know her address anyway?

"You are Kawachi Nami right?"

She nodded her head but didn't say a word.

"I'll say it once so listen to me carefully." He stepped forward and stared down at her. His face was serious.

She nodded her head. She wondered what is it he wanted to tell her.

"You may not believe me, but that night at the hotel, I didn't touch Ray. I just helped her to her room." He then paused and staring at her.

That's it? Why did he telling her this?

"I thought you love Ray, like she loves you."

What was that mean?

She watched as he took a step forward. "She deserves someone who loves her unconditionally, someone who won't ever doubt her love. I thought you are that person but I was wrong. You didn't love her enough."

That word was like a knife that cut her heart. She looked down as the word carve on her mind. Didn't she?

No, she didn't. She didn't trust Ray. Worst, she doubted her love. She didn't love Ray enough. That thought like a slap on her face and a stab on her heart. She thought she loves Ray, but apparently it wasn't enough. She feels her chest tighten.

He then turned around but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Ray will leave Japan this morning. I doubt she will back here again. Her flight is ten sharp from Narita."

She looked up at his sharp eyes and forced the word out. "Why…why are you telling me this?"

Is he...? She then added as a thought crossed her mind. "You love her…"

Shirota let out a chuckle before reply. "Yes, I love her. But, not the same as yours."

He put his sunglasses on before continue. His voice serious. "Think carefully Nami. Next time I won't give you the same chance."

He then walked toward his car and drive away left her standing in front of the gate.

'Ray will leave Japan...'

He said her flight is ten. She looked at her wristwatch. 8:19.

Without second thought she dashed inside the house. She ran toward the kitchen with her shoes on, she didn't care.

"Asahi, I need a drive."

* * *

_Asahi's POV_

She glanced at her small friend on the passenger seat. She's surprised when Nami suddenly appeared and asked her desperately. Without asking she left her breakfast and ran toward her room take the key. So here they are in her car driving toward Narita airport.

Nami said Ray will leave Japan this morning, but she didn't tell where she gets that information from. Whatever it is she's glad Nami knew. She didn't want her friend lives regretting her fault. She hopes they can reach the airport before the plane take off. Usually from their house to Narita will take an hour and half, but with traffic it may take two hours. Fortunately today is Sunday so maybe it won't crowd.

Or no. She tightened her grip on the wheel as she looked at the long queues car. Shit. She glanced as her wristwatch, 9:06.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

She stared at the high buildings not really focus on anything. Her mind kept replaying Shirota's words. She didn't love Ray enough. Her love, it wasn't enough. As much as it hurts to admit it, she didn't. And she regrets it the most.

She regrets that she had doubted Ray. That she let her jealousy took her. That she had said cruel word to Ray. That she didn't love her enough.

She knew Ray won't forgive her. That night she saw the broken Ray she has never seen before. Ray's warm gaze replaced with anger, pain, broken and betrayal.

It was _her_ who betrayed their love not Ray. With her unfaithfulness.

Even though Ray would never forgive her or they would never reunite again still she own an apology. She won't forgive herself if she let Ray go without apologize.

"What is her flight?" Hinata who sat on the back seat broke the silence.

"I don't know." She said without turn her gaze from window. "He just said ten sharp."

She could feel Asahi glance on her. She didn't tell them about Shirota. She will tell them eventually but not now. She heard Hinata pressed her phone buttons.

"It's…" Hinata trailed off. "American Airlines…She will leave to America?"

Neither she nor Asahi answer the question. Ray will leave to America? Why America? She has family there?

Ray had told her when they have their off day at Hakone hot spring that her parents died when she was child, so she has no family. That's odd, if she has no family then why she leaves to America?

* * *

_Ray's POV_

She put the belt on and leaned back to her seat. She's still wearing her glasses and mask. The flight will take thirteen hours. Although her seat is first class it still bores. Another day she will listen to the certain idol group's song. However, she doesn't have courage to listen to 'his' voice now. Sighed she looked out the window at airport building as the announcement aired.

'_Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome onboard this flight to…_'

She felt her stomach ached. Not because of nervousness. This isn't her first time traveling abroad by herself. It was because this time she will leave this country. She will leave the country she had grown to love. The country where she had reached her dream. Importantly, the country where she found her first love, her soul mate. Or she thought she was.

She had promised to herself that she won't cry. Yet she felt tears come to her eyes and her chest tightened.

'It would be a lie if I say I can forget you. Because I couldn't and I wouldn't. Ever.'

'But, it seems our path ends here. I don't know if we can meet again. Someday, somewhere, in the future.'

'But, as I had told you before we can't live inside our dream forever.'

'Nami, you are the only thing that right in all I've done. You are my everything.'

'Take care of yourself Nami, and live your life. I want nothing but to see you happy.'

She let the tears streaming down.

* * *

_Asahi's POV_

She _knew_ something was wrong back there. That night Ray didn't argue back, it's not like her. The super charismatic diva she knows won't let anyone hurt her pride. It's like she's hiding something, something they don't know, and she…gave up.

She has a feeling whatever it is, it wasn't good. For her friend. She glanced at her wristwatch again, 9:19. Shit.

They won't make it before ten with this speed. She looked at cars before them and took a deep breath. She will lose her license, but her friend worth it. She stepped on the gas forcefully and swerved the car. She will deal with the police after they arrive at the airport. Hell with it.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

9:46. They finally arrived at terminal two. She got out the car as soon as the car stopped and ran inside the building. She heard Hinata calling her name but she didn't slow her pace. She looked for American Airlines counter.

9:47. Once she saw the panel she ran toward the counter. A lot of people lined up in front of the counter. Where's Ray?

9:49. She can't see Ray. Where's she? Her heart beats fast and she felt panic increase.

"Nami, she wasn't here. She must have entered inside." Hinata said behind her.

She ignored her. She has to meet Ray. She needs to.

9:53 Dammit! Where's Ray? She can't call Ray's name out loud, since the diva was the most wanted person now.

There's no other choice. She ran toward the line and passed the belt. She heard Hinata calling her name but she didn't stop. She needs to meet Ray.

"Hey, miss!" One of airport staff noticed her and ran after her. "Hey stop! Security catch her!"

She ran passing the counter but two securities ran toward her. She tried to pass the men but they grabbed her arms. Shit!

"You can't enter without ticket."

"Let me go!" she tried to free herself but their grip was strong and then they dragged her out the line. Everyone was looking at them now, but she paid no mind.

"She's my friend! I'm sorry. She got lost." Hinata walked toward them.

The securities glanced at her and looked back at Hinata. "Keep an eye on her." He then loosen his grip and looked at her. "Next time I'll charge you. Understood?"

She was about to open her mouth to yell back but Hinata cover her mouth and pulled her back. "Yes sir. I'm sorry."

After the securities left them she pulled off from Hinata. "What the hell?"

"Really? Are you out of your mind?" Hinata said back. She seemed angry.

She didn't have time to argue right now. She needs to see Ray. She turned around but Hinata grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let me go."

"No."

She tried to pull her arm off but Hinata held her arm tightly. "I said let me go!" She yelled. She didn't care if everyone is staring at them.

"No!" Hinata yelled back.

"I need to see her. Please, let me go." She looked at Hinata's eyes and pleaded. She didn't bother to hold her tears and let it out.

"Nami, listen to me." Hinata grabbed her shoulders and looking at her eyes. "I know what you feel right now. Hell I saw you every day, every night crying for her. Don't think we didn't know."

She stared back at Hinata. She felt her chest clenched and it became hard to breathe.

"But, she's gone Nami. The plane…had departed already."

It feels like her breath knocked out from her. She let Hinata turn her body around and looked at the big flight schedule board. The clock showed 10:04. She felt her chest tightened and her breath caught in her throat. Slowly she looked down at the flight schedule.

10:00 AMERICAN AIRLINES …DEPARTED

Her gaze blur as tears filled her eyes and it flowing down her cheeks. She covered her mouth as she let out the sobs. She felt Hinata's arm around her shaking shoulders. "I'm sorry, Nami."

"Where's…Ray…?"

She heard Asahi voice beside her. Seems she ran here since she sounds panting, but her eyes still glued to the big board few meters in front of her.

"Nami," Asahi put her arm around her and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

She fell into their arms and burst into cry. If her heart broke with their breakup, this time it shattered into pieces.

She won't see her smile, her goofy smile again. She won't hear her perky voice, her laughter again. She won't see Ray again.

Ray…

* * *

_Ray's POV_

She closed her eyes as the gravity pulled her body down against the moving up plane. She felt it went higher and higher into blue sky. If she opens her eyes she will see everything becomes smaller. However, she has no courage to open it. She couldn't open her eyes. She should feel joy for after years she finally back to her home, yet her chest tightened with every distance.

'Goodbye Nami…goodbye my first love.'

**The End**

* * *

So this is the end. I know you want to punch me right now, but wait! There's sequel. I want to write the sequel, actually that's the story I wanted to write but I thought maybe I should write the prologue first. And this story is the prologue.

Well I want to continue this story, but tell me what do you think. Because I like to know your opinion too. Thank you for reading this story patiently because I know there's many mistakes there. I really appreciate it.


End file.
